


Soulless

by Slayerwithredhair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Church Sex, Divorce, Fluff, Forest Sex, LIKE SO MUCH SMUT, M/M, Mentions of previous dub-con, PWP, hella angst, parents splitting up, school locker room sex, there's basically just lots of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerwithredhair/pseuds/Slayerwithredhair
Summary: In an AU where Theo was never dragged to hell and never earned his redemption, the chimera plays a dangerous game with an angry young beta struggling to hold his life together. Prowling the shadows and craving connection, Theo tempts Liam farther and farther down a dark road that test's the beta's control in ways neither of them are prepared for. But as the secrets mount up and things get broken, it's ultimately Theo who realises he might not be able to handle the path his has set them on, especially when his past doesn't want to let him go.Soulless





	1. Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Big Bang y'all!
> 
> I can't believe the day is here and I actually finished this. I'm so lucky to have the best artists and the best beta's in the world. 
> 
> [blockrose](http://blockrose.tumblr.com/) and [irwinxtrashx](https://irwinxtrashx.tumblr.com/) you guys are so incredibly talented I can't even describe how lucky I am to have to created art for my fic! 
> 
> [Janna](http://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/) and [Flettwin](https://flettwin.tumblr.com/), you are the best beta's a writer could ask for and this would never have been done without you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Blockrose thank you for chapter 1's amazing[art work](http://blockrose.tumblr.com/post/180107877992)

Liam walked back through the preserve alone. The air was warm despite the late hour. Summer nights in Beacon Hills were rarely cause for the young beta to bring a jacket and tonight’s heat was making Liam sweat from his swift jog through the trees. Walking back alone hadn’t been part of the plan but when Scott had received a call from Derek and needed to go, Liam had offered to finish off the patrol alone. He wasn’t worried, there was nothing out here. Whatever creature had scared someone into making an anonymous call to the Sheriff’s station was long gone now. 

 

“Out here all by yourself, Dunbar?” A low cocky voice called from the shadows. 

 

Liam stopped, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He growled, without turning around. 

 

Theo stepped into the moonlight. The shadows lining his face made him look sculpted, designed and shaped deliberately to draw the victims in before unleashing the monster and murderer within. Despite this, Liam still sucked in a breath when his eyes finally found the chimera. The deadly cunning that had caused ruination to all of his pack was grinning smugly at him. 

 

_Clever as the devil,_ Liam thought, eyes running up and down the chimera’s body. _And twice as pretty._

 

“I was following you.” Theo said bluntly, daring Liam to be affronted. “Didn’t want you out here on your own.” He prowled towards Liam slowly, the way a lion would, somehow keeping his entire body still as if floating. “You never know what creatures lurk in the shadows.” He whispered, stopping less than a foot from the beta. 

 

“Like I would need help from you.” Liam scoffed, pleased at how unamused his voice sounded. If only his heartbeat was as obedient. “I don’t even like you.” He turned as if to walk away but Theo moved to block his path. 

 

The chimera leaned forward, breathing a hot curl of air onto Liam’s neck as he brought his lips up to brush the shell of his ear. Liam’s heart spiked and his mouth went dry, balling his hands into fists in his pockets, willing his body not to respond. “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.” The throaty growl hit Liam, igniting sparks low in his belly. Theo’s stubble scratched his ear and he exhaled sharply, twisting his head to try and get away from the feeling- and at the same time bring it closer. 

 

Theo leaned back to look into Liam’s eyes. A cocksure arrogance that made Liam want to punch him in the face swirled in the air around them hot and heavy. Theo leaned forward, a breath escaping him, brushing hot and moist against Liam’s lips. He faltered, lips millimetres from Liam’s, the same breath ghosted between them and his eyes flickered to Liam’s before settling on his lips, staring, wanting. 

 

With a growl Liam pushed his own lips against Theo’s, closing the space between them in a second. He hated the arrogant son of a bitch but the bastard had been right. He did want him. 

 

Theo groaned at the contact, fists curling in Liam’s shirt at the base of his spine. Liam twisted Theo’s hair around his fingers and opened his mouth at the harsh bite to his lower lip. 

 

Theo shoved him roughly, walking them backwards until bark pressed up against the beta’s spine, his head found the tree with a dull thud. Liam hissed at the pain but Theo swallowed the noise with a snicker and left Liam’s lips to lick a slow wet trail up his neck, biting and sucking harshly at the skin. 

 

Liam let his head fall back, eyes closing as a soft whimper slipped from his lips. Theo bit down hard on his neck at the noise and gave a rough twist of his hips, slipping a thigh between Liam’s. The werewolf gasped and jerked Theo’s head back to meet him, crushing his lips in a desperate kiss broken only to breathe. 

 

Theo yanked Liam’s top over his head and moved to kiss a line down his chest, biting and pinching at his nipples that pebbled instantly to the cold air. Liam bit his lip to stop the moan breaking from his mouth at the feeling of his own body responding, heat flooding down to pool in the pit of his stomach, blood racing to his groin to fuel the growing length. 

 

Theo’s lips travelled further until he reached Liam’s jeans. He scraped his teeth against the head of Liam’s cock through the denim, earning a buck and cry but Theo gripped his hips hard, not allowing the movement. “I told you, you wanted me Little Wolf.” He grinned up at Liam, his hands undoing the button and yanking on his zipper. 

 

“Shut up.” Liam gasped, his claws scratching nervously and desperately at the fabric of Theo’s Henley top. 

 

Theo paused, Liam’s jeans halfway down his thighs. “If you tear this top, I will kill you.” He punctuated the threat by digging his claws into the back of Liam’s calf. 

 

Liam hissed but grinned down at the older teen. “Take it off then.” 

 

Theo’s eyes narrowed but he stood to comply, pulling the garment up and using the long sleeves to wrap around the back of Liam’s neck and pull him closer, Theo held his lips in front of Liam’s brushing against them but not kissing him. Liam whined and leaned forward desperately. 

 

Theo laughed darkly, “You know, I would even go so far as to say you like me after all.” 

 

Dropping the fabric on the ground he lowered himself to his knees and snapped the waistband of Liam’s boxers against his skin. Liam flinched but bit his lip and said nothing, he closed his eyes as Theo rubbed his lips along the length still hidden to him by the thin cotton, his tongue darted out to lick the wet patch that betrayed just how desperate Liam was. 

 

Theo pulled the fabric down and Liam’s cock swung free, hot, hard and dripping with precome. “Is it true, Liam?” His tone low and gravely, his fingers closed around Liam’s length and the beta gasped. 

 

Slowly Theo moved his hand up to the tip where he let a breath roll over the wet area. “Well?” He stroked back down again and stopped, waiting for Liam’s answer. 

 

“Yes.” Liam’s voice came out as a beg. Theo licked the head into his mouth and Liam’s claws scratched desperately against the bark behind him. “I want you.” He gasped. 

 

Theo’s laugh was dark and cruel. “That isn’t what I asked, Little Wolf.” The smug turn of Liam’s lips around his harsh pant made Theo grin. Even now he was impressed. 

 

Liam tasted copper when Theo wrapped his lips around Liam’s cock and sucked hard. He bit down hard and dug his claws into the tree, desperately trying to ground himself, to resist crying out Theo’s name with pure abandon. 

 

Theo dragged his teeth lightly along Liam’s length, licking lavishly at the end, his fingers replaced his lips. His hand pumped harder and faster and Liam looked down to see Theo’s face, mouth wet with precome and saliva. “Yes, I like you.” He gasped out, scrunching his eyes and rolling his hips harder into Theo’s hand. 

 

As if satisfied with the answer, Theo let go. Liam inhaled desperately at the absence, searching for the feeling again. 

 

Theo was undoing his pants, yanking the material down and pulling out his own cock. He stroked himself once, twice. Slowly, moaning at his own touch. Putting on a show. Liam licked his lips and felt his cock throb in need. Theo looked up to meet his eyes. Fierce, lust-filled, hungry. An eyebrow arched in question. 

 

Before Liam could try and process a response his lips uttered the desperate answer. _“Please.”_

 

Theo snorted and a smirk formed on his lips as he came close again, hungrily claiming Liam’s mouth and rubbing against his tongue with his own. He moaned loudly into the beta’s mouth then stepped back and pulled Liam to the floor with him, turning him around forcefully gripping his hips. Liam shuffled on his knees so the forest floor didn’t dig into his kneecaps and braced himself against a log, drawing in a long shaky breath. 

 

“Sure about this, Anger pup?” Theo snarled, his hands roaming his hips and slowly moving down to grasp Liam’s thighs, pulling them wide. 

 

Liam panted and closed his eyes, giving into the feel of raw desire pulsing through him as Theo scratched the beginnings of a beard across Liam’s tail bone, dragging his tongue across the skin and sucking a mark onto the skin. “Fuck.. Yes, Theo.” 

 

“I’ve imagined you like this.” He murmured against Liam’s flesh. “So hot and desperate for me.” 

 

The wood of the log creaked when Liam sank his claws mercilessly into it, drawing in uneven breaths. Theo leaned closer and rubbed his thumb against Liam’s hole, the other hand gripped his cock and Liam jerked into it, biting down on the skin of his bicep to muffle the sounds. 

 

“Don’t.” Theo snarled from behind him, the wash of air making his flesh ripple. “I want to hear you.” 

 

Liam gasped as Theo stroked him, attentively and maddeningly slow. _“Theo.”_ He moaned into his arm. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Please.” Liam ground out, splintering the bark. 

 

“Please?” Theo taunted with a sharp press of his thumb, the tip tugging at the rim of tight muscle. 

 

“You know.” Liam breathed, mindless with lust. 

 

Theo let go of Liam’s cock to run his fingers across the beta’s bottom lip. The touch sparked fire across his skin and Liam rolled his jaw, letting his stubble scratch across the chimera’s fingertips. 

 

Theo smiled and pulled his fingers away, he licked his tongue around them for Liam to see, smirking as the beta’s eyes followed every move. Then he trailed them down Liam’s spine and circled around his entrance. The pace was agonisingly slow but Liam said nothing, trepidation of the alien feeling kept his lips firmly sealed. 

 

He gasped aloud when a wet finger slid into him, but it wasn’t from pain. His body allowed the movement and pleasure danced across every nerve ending. Theo didn’t wait for any more encouragement, his finger moved and Liam arched, unable to suppress a moan falling from his lips when the finger became two. He could hear Theo’s ragged breath behind him, could smell the chimera’s arousal and desperation matching his own. And Goddamn, he wanted him. Liam wanted him more than he could convey in words, so he translated it into a twist of his hips, allowing Theo’s fingers to slide in deeper. 

 

A breathy laugh sounded and Theo’s other hand came to thread through Liam’s hair. A question. Liam pushed his head back into the chimera’s hand groaned out the single word. _“Yes.”_

 

The next thing Liam noticed was the sudden emptiness where Theo’s fingers had been. A ghost of a thought flickered through his mind, would there be pain? Was this safe? Was he really going to do this with _Theo Raeken-_

 

The head of Theo’s cock brushed up against Liam’s opening, wonderfully slow, teasingly, desperately. 

 

All possibility of thought vanished. Liam bit down onto his lip until his fangs pierced his bottom lip. 

 

_“Let me see you, pup.”_

 

Theo must have smelled the blood, and apparently it had had the same effect on him as his low, gravelly voice had on Liam. Liam lifted his head and looked over his shoulder with glowing eyes and fangs tinged in blood. Theo looked back at him with wide eyes, lust colouring them deliciously and making the depths seem endless, a forbidden promise of sin. His hair was messily swept back as though he’d impatiently drawn a hand through it. Or maybe Liam had done that. His lips were parted, and he grinned as he pushed his cock against Liam. 

 

The beta gasped and swept his head back around to bite onto his bicep as his muscles stretched painfully, gloriously, to allow him in. 

 

Theo was large and Liam panted and whined as his body fought to choose between pain and pleasure. But then Theo moved. He drew his hips back and drove them forward with a dragging burn that made Liam groan loudly and beneath the pain Liam felt a bone deep thrill, a pleasure he needed to chase. 

 

_“Fuck.”_ He gasped, expelling the turmoil of feeling into the air around him in a single breath. 

 

He didn’t know whether Theo heard it as encouragement or a request but the chimera’s fingers gripped Liam’s hips as he moved within him, driving into him with growing force, illustrating an animalistic hunger that called to them both. 

 

The sound of Theo’s name vibrated through the air around them and Liam was only dimly aware that it had been him. Pleasure built inside his core, raging through his limbs and falling from his lips in cries and moans. They fell in perfect time with the noises and sounds coming from Theo and Liam thought he had never heard anything sound more beautiful, or delicious. A sound he wanted to hear more of. 

 

Liam thrust his hips back, searching for more of the sound, he earned a gasp and groan from Theo and a spark of red, hot pain that chased away any hope of a thought that wasn’t _harder, faster, more, yes._

 

Claws pierced the skin at Liam’s hips and he whimpered. Theo brought a hand to brush through his hair, an apology or-? Liam gasped, when Theo yanked his head back forcing his mouth to fall open. An order. A desire. 

 

Liam grit his teeth through a growl. An order, a desire, a _need_. Theo was close and Liam could feel his own pleasure pooling somewhere deep inside him. It was a need that Liam could hold out against. He could smell the anger in air, their joining had apexed upon their hatred of each other, their eagerness to break the other, to destroy their barriers and fill them with themselves, a dark desire that lead to all things of destruction. And Liam hated Theo for bringing him into the dark with him. 

 

So he resisted. He ground his teeth and held the growing feeling in a single place. Theo’s claws sliced through his skin and his scalp and Liam cried out but the pain helped and he felt a surge of satisfaction when the chimera shouted and jerked his hips sharply. The sound touched Liam’s skin and he cried out, feeling his own climax burst from him, painting the forest floor with evidence of their crime. 

 

Theo slumped across Liam’s back, panting onto his sweat-soaked skin and making Liam’s sense return enough to feel the cold bite of the air around them. He sucked in a breath as Theo slipped out of him and turned around to slump on the forest floor, wincing at the new ache. 

 

Liam’s legs shook but he didn’t try to stand, not yet. They were both still for a moment and Liam suddenly found that he was unable to meet the chimera’s eyes, though he could feel him looking at him. He glanced around for his clothes instead, he could hear Theo pulling his jeans back on but he didn’t look. It was ridiculous considering what they had been doing minutes before but Liam couldn’t look up. He couldn’t- 

 

He heard movement and then a hand skirted down his chest to wrap around his ribs, holding him still as Theo claimed his mouth. And Liam responded, leaning back on his hands and arching his spine forward towards him, whining softly at the lips on his own. 

 

Theo withdrew, a soft snort brushed over Liam’s face and then there was only cold air. Liam opened his eyes. 

 

Theo was walking away, pulling his hoody over his head as he did. “See you soon, Dunbar.” He called over his shoulder and Liam snapped his eyes away from the rippling muscles of Theo’s back. 

 

He snatched his jeans from the forest floor and got to his feet, standing half-naked in the night chill, staring at the space Theo had disappeared into. _“What the fuck...”_


	2. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blockrose thank you for doing this wonderful [art work](http://blockrose.tumblr.com/post/180107877482) for chapter 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains lots of violence and blood

He shouldn’t have been out. He shouldn’t have been anywhere except inside his home. Safe. But he was Scott’s beta, and he was too much like his alpha. There was a danger in Beacon Hills and Liam couldn’t sit at home and do nothing. So, he had taken on the insane task of trying to find whatever had attacked the human boy earlier that afternoon, and he had taken it on alone. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to put any of his friends in danger but deep down he knew that wasn’t it. And he hated himself for the real reason. 

 

The preserve had been quiet, breezing with soft sounds of the forest at rest. The town was sleeping and all seemed safe and calm. Liam rounded the corner to the old church, the last place he would bother checking before calling it a night and heading back. There were no monsters on the prowl tonight, no demons. Only the ones in his head. Well, those and one very real one standing behind him. 

 

“This is getting to be a bit of a habit isn’t it, pup.” 

 

The silky, arrogant tone made Liam’s blood run cold, and flood with fire at the same time. He had thought maybe he wouldn’t see Theo tonight after all. Although he had gone out alone, a small part of him half hoping to run into the chimera, after an hour he had figured divine intervention had cut him a break and taken over from his traitorous willpower. Apparently divine intervention had taken a day off. 

 

“I’m just checking the town. There was a creature attack today.” Liam didn’t look at him. Could he ignore him? Would he go away if he did? "It wasn't you, was it?" 

 

“So, you’re going to play hero and save the town?” Liam could hear the grin in Theo’s voice and walked away from him, swinging over the wall into the graveyard. "And no, it wasn’t." The voice called after him. 

 

“I might be lucky and take you out with it.” He snapped over his shoulder, finally giving in and turned to look at the beautiful green eyes. 

 

Theo scoffed. “You think you could take me and a creature?” 

 

“I know I could.” 

 

“Couldn’t take me before, could you?” The double meaning hanging in the air but Liam refused to bite. 

 

“You’re not nearly as powerful as you think you are, Raeken.” The church loomed over them, big and dark, casting shadows that seemed to hiss with judgement. 

 

“And yet Scott still keeps me around, why do you think that is then?” Theo slinked along behind him like a snake, baiting and toying. 

 

“Because he doesn’t care about you enough to consider you a threat?” The light-hearted tone in Liam’s voice seemed to succeed in pissing off the chimera. Score one to Liam. 

 

“He obviously doesn’t care about you either or you wouldn’t be out here alone.” Theo snapped back. 

 

Liam said nothing. 

 

“Or he doesn’t know.” Liam heard the dark laugh he ground his teeth with a low snarl. “Look at you breaking the rules, Liam. I’m impressed.” 

 

Liam hated how he felt his heart tick at the praise and turned around with heat in his glare. “You know something, Theo? You’re an asshole, everyone knows it and everyone hates you but right now I have something a bit more important to do than arguing with you.” 

 

He turned and stalked off, trying to slow his breathing. He was proud of himself, maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to get home unscathed after all. 

 

He heard Theo mutter a curse. “It’s not your responsibility to save the world, Dunbar!” 

 

“We’re not all as heartless as you.” He called back and heard the sharp intake of breath. It was a low blow, a very low blow. Liam stopped and sighed, it’s not like hurting Theo’s feelings was going to keep him awake at night but he knew he was above that. When had he sunken so low? Somehow Theo managed to bring out the very worst in him. He turned around. “I’m sor-“ 

 

Something large and heavy cannoned in Liam, crashing him into a tombstone and knocking the wind out of him. He blinked furiously, coughing to try and draw breath back into his lungs. It was another wolf. Taller than him and Theo, blue eyes blazing, claws and fangs poised while it whirled around, eyes flashing but not really focussing. Liam snarled and leapt up, his game face emerging with a roar. He tackled the creature to the floor but it launched itself away, snapping wildly. Liam backed up and watched it, trying to work out what the hell was wrong. The creature smelled different and there was a crazed look in its eyes. It pounced again and Liam caught it mid-air but the strength of the omega had him slamming into another headstone. Red swam in his vision and he blinked rapidly to clear the blood that was dribbling from a crack in his hairline. Panting and coughing, he pushed himself onto one elbow and looked around for the next attack. The omega came forward snarling viciously, saliva dripped from its fangs. Liam scrambled backwards, rubbing furiously to clear the bloody haze from his eyes. He cried out when it sank claws into one ankle and pulled him closer. 

 

A large clawed hand curled around the creature's shoulder and yanked him away hard, back from Liam. The monster was flung into the wall the church and Theo glared after it, eyes golden and bright. His lips curled around his fangs in anger as he glanced at Liam on the floor then marched back to the omega. 

 

Liam pushed himself to his feet, his head spun but he was sure the wound had healed by now. He leaned heavily against the stone and he looked at where Theo and the creature were locked in a fierce struggle. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with it?!” He yelled. 

 

“Wolfsbane. Can’t you smell it?” The chimera growled back, his voice tight with the effort of holding the creature back. 

 

Now that Theo mentioned it, Liam realised he had known exactly what that smell was. It was indeed wolfsbane. But that didn’t make any sense. The creature was wild and rabid... He looked at the snapping teeth. Like a dog with rabies. 

 

“How did it get like that?” Liam’s body had healed and he rushed forward to help the chimera. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” 

 

“I have. Once.” If possible the dark tone in Theo’s voice made his blood run colder than seeing the terrifying state of the monstrous creature before him. “Young hunters, the cocky kids. They poison a wolf just a little bit and in the right way. It kills the wolf very slowly but first it sends them insane.” He punctuated the last sentence with a swift kick to the omega’s abdomen. 

 

“You mean someone chose to make a wolf go this crazy?” Liam managed to swing his head to the side enough to avoid another snap of teeth and plunged his claws into the creature’s ribs. 

 

“Like I said. Kids.” Theo grimaced at Liam and in that one second of distraction, the omega struck. It sliced it’s claws down Theo’s arm, shoulder to wrist. Liam watched in horror as the muscle shred to ribbons before his eyes, bone protruding from the expanse of bloody flesh. 

 

Theo roared and fell back, eyes squeezed tight shut to battle the pain as the blood began to pool on the floor. Liam bellowed in anger and threw himself at the omega. If Theo died right here, right now, it would be Liam’s fault. His stupid idea to come out, and to come out alone. Chimeras healed slower than werewolves and Liam knew a wound like that could kill a wolf. Liam snarled again and shoved the creature’s head against the wall, hearing the skull crack. Theo couldn’t die. Not now. God, why was Liam panicking this much? Why was he scared, he didn’t even like the asshole. 

 

But then he thought back to that night in the preserve and he bit his lip, he had never felt the way Theo had made him feel that night. His body had done things he didn’t know it could do. He had felt pain and pleasure in places and ways he didn’t know he could feel pain and pleasure. He didn’t like him, but he liked what he did to him. 

 

Claws sank into Liam’s neck and he let out a strangled cry, the distracting thoughts of Theo had allowed the omega the moment it needed to grasp Liam by the throat and lift him off the ground, legs dangling. The claws sank deeper and Liam felt his skin rip. They were both going to die. And it would be his fault. 

 

A roar sounded from the side and Theo plunged his still working hand into the creature’s spine, paralyzing it. His wolf features were wild with fury and Liam saw what he was about to do. “Theo, no! The wolfsbane!” 

 

But it was too late, Theo sank his fangs into the omega’s jugular and bit down, hard. Liam fell to the floor, landing awkwardly, clutching at his throat while it healed. The omega jerked and tried to fight but Theo didn’t let go. Like a lion with a fresh kill he kept his jaws locked over the windpipe, blood pouring all over him, coming to cover his face and fill his mouth. He couldn’t breathe, Liam realised, the blood was choking him, gushing over his face and he needed to let go to gasp in the air. But he wouldn’t, not with the creature still breathing. And as Liam stared, as if in slow motion, Theo swallowed. The idea that that was gross lingered vaguely outside the rest of Liam’s thoughts that were screaming at the wolfsbane, the poison. The monster they had just killed that was to be Theo’s future. 

 

After what felt like an age Theo finally let go and straightened up, panting heavily through his now unobstructed airway. His face and clothes were covered in blood, his hands were dripping and his teeth glistened with red. 

 

“You fucking idiot.” Liam hissed from the floor. 

 

“Well if you stopped getting yourself in all these near death situations I wouldn’t have to take such stupid risks would I?” Although Theo sounded angry there was a glint in his eye. Liam frowned in confusion, raising an impatient eyebrow to demand an answer. Theo’s face broke into a grin. “I’m not a real werewolf, Liam. I can stand wolfsbane, it would take way more than this to kill me. That much that I just swallowed,” He nodded down at the dead omega and giggled, _actually giggled._ “That I can handle.” 

 

Liam stared for a moment. “Are you drunk?” he asked incredulously. 

 

Theo sniggered loudly through his nose. “Not exactly.” 

 

“Jesus Christ.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re stoned.” Liam glared at the growing smirk. “You took a hit from that crazy juiced up blood and now you’re high as a fucking kite.” 

 

“You should try it.” He waved a blood-soaked hand of his good arm toward Liam who smacked it away. 

 

“Like hell. It’d kill me.” 

 

“You worry too much.” Theo hummed then he stopped, eyes growing dark. “You were worried about me.” 

 

“What?” Liam scoffed. 

 

“When you shouted about the wolfsbane. You were worried.” His mocking smirk came closer and Liam found himself taking an involuntary step backwards. 

 

“Well, obviously. I didn’t want another rabid wolf running around Beacon Hills.” He stammered, eyes falling to Theo’s still healing arm, the material of his top had been torn completely leaving Liam a clear view of the powerful muscle stretched under the tan skin. 

 

“You want me.” Theo hummed, eyes flashing. “You like me.” Another step closer. “And now you care about me.” 

 

Liam reversed again, eyes darting around for inspiration or maybe an escape route. “Yeah right.” Hid voice wavered. “Get bitten by a zombie, I’ll give you two shots to the head to show how much I care.” He snapped the first attack he could think of that wasn’t a lie, quietly cursing Mason again for his dumbass Walking Dead marathon. 

 

Theo watched him, still smirking. Liam could smell the blood and wolfsbane clinging to his skin. On his breath. “And if I were bitten by a werewolf?” 

 

Liam’s eyes darted back up, he hadn’t even realised he had been staring at the chimera’s lips until they turned upward smirking. “I’d shoot you three times.” He growled, the noise covering up the lie in his heartbeat. 

 

Theo stepped closer again until they stood inches apart, he reached out and fiddled with the hem of Liam’s t-shirt, brushing his fingers through the hairs above his waistband. “And if I were the werewolf doing the biting?” 

 

Liam closed his eyes and twisted his neck toward Theo, aching for him to brush his stubble against his throat. He knew Theo was testing him, daring him to lie. Liam thought hastily. He wasn’t going to lie, Theo’s face promised all sorts of pain if he did and Liam wasn’t giving him that win, he wasn’t going to back down either. He pictured the wild omega a minute ago, visualised it in front of him and tried very hard to think of that instead of the hand tracing small circles up his chest. “I’d still kill you.” He breathed. Heartbeat steady. Triumph. 

 

He opened his eyes to see Theo’s, the chimera stopped moving and took a step back. Wide eyes becoming hard and cold. “Then take your best shot, Little wolf.” He held his arms open, chest exposed. _Heart_ exposed, Liam could take him right here and now, he could tackle him to the floor and run. He could win against the monster. And he looked monstrous, wolf face still staring at him, blood coating him like a second skin. He could finally destroy the threat of Theo Raeken in Beacon Hills. 

 

Liam lunged, grasping onto his shoulders, wrapping his legs around Theo’s waist and plunging his tongue into his mouth. He felt his body begin to slip but strong hands gripped his thighs and held him against him. 

 

Theo tasted of blood and the bitter wolfsbane. And Liam felt the rush from the kiss and the drug make his head swirl. Theo walked forward and crushed Liam’s torso against the church wall, hips digging forwards until Liam broke the kiss to groan at the feel of Theo’s dick pressing against his own. 

 

Theo’s eyes were still glowing, a wicked grin splitting his face as he took in Liam’s blood-soaked chin and teeth. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.” 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Theo moved one to grip Liam’s ass one handed and brought the other to the beta’s lips, pressing with his fingers until Liam opened his mouth to him. Theo breathed loudly as Liam sucked the blood from his fingers, licked around and between the two that Theo moved in and out of his mouth. 

 

“You’re too much like me, Liam. We’re both too fearless to resist this.” He ground out, gripping the underside of Liam’s jaw with him thumb and pulling Liam’s face to his earning a heated moan at the forced act. Theo licked into his mouth hungrily, both hands holding Liam’s ass firmly against the wall as he ground into him. 

 

Liam could hear the fabric straining and he wished it would break so he could feel flesh against flesh. “Fuck.” He hissed, head falling back, trying to rut against Theo but the older wolf held him still and Liam was helpless to control anything but the harsh cries tumbling from his lips as Theo rubbed again and again. 

 

Just when Liam thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Theo dropped him. He stumbled and Theo turned him harshly and pushed him forward, bending him over a headstone and reached one hand around him from behind to slip under his t-shirt to pinch a nipple painfully. He rubbed his denim covered length against Liam’s ass and with his free hand swiftly undid Liam’s button and zipper. Without waiting he shoved his hand into Liam’s pants, and the beta gasped as cold fingers clasped around his pulsing cock and Liam thrust into it. Theo rubbed his hand up and down, wiping precome over the flesh and Liam cursed, straightening to lean back into Theo’s chest. He reached a hand behind his head to try and tangle in the short strands of his hair. A whine fell from his lips when he found Theo’s mouth out of reach and the chimera snorted softly into his neck, sucking a bruise onto the skin. “Ask, Liam.” 

 

“Please.” He whimpered, he wasn’t above begging when it came to Theo. 

 

Liam heard the smile before Theo’s mouth claimed his, the swirl of blood still present made Liam feel dizzy and he bit down on Theo’s lower lip making him snarl and pump harder. A low laugh rumbled from the younger wolf into the chimera’s mouth, he was quickly beginning to love the harsh sounds Theo made. 

 

Theo loved control, he loved causing both his and Liam’s bodies to react the way he wanted them to. But now and then Liam would surprise him with moves Theo didn’t anticipate and he wouldn’t be able to control the noises. Liam loved it, but he knew Theo hated it. “I love the sounds you make.” Liam gasped out, head against Theo’s shoulder. He mentally lashed himself and cursed Theo for that damned wolfsbane for making him say something stupid. The chimera seemed to still for a second, his hand gripping Liam’s cock painfully tight. He gave his other nipple a sharp twist in warning and removed his hand to curl it around Liam’s throat. 

 

“Stop talking, Liam.” His fingers stroked his larynx lightly and his hand was strong but gentle, not hurting him but reminding him that he could. He held Liam tightly against him and ground into his ass. Liam hated the whimper he made at the command but his mind was too far gone to care. 

 

An absence claimed the space where Theo had been and Liam blinked through hazed eyes, looking for him. 

 

“Ever fucked inside a church, Little Wolf?” 

 

The voice seemed to echo in his head and Liam licked his lips, tasting more blood. 

 

A part of his brain knew he should stop, knew it was wrong. This was his chance to leave. He slid up the zipper on his jeans and looked in the direction of home, trying to slow his breathing. Now, he should go now. 

 

With an angry growl Liam turned towards the darkness of the great building before him and slid through the open doors. 

 

Theo was gone when he got inside. Liam felt instantly colder despite being out of the wind. “Theo?” 

 

There was no answer. 

 

He took a few steps forward. “Changed your mind, asshole?” Liam baited, knowing the chimera wouldn’t resist for long. Sure enough a low growl echoed through the building. Liam couldn’t place it, the sound bounced off the walls and reverberated all around him. He glanced around, peering into the shadows as he walked down the central aisle. A ghost of a breath on the back of his neck made him turn sharply, but Theo was gone. Liam’s heartbeat spiked. He was being hunted. 

 

He stopped a few feet from the altar, standing near the benches. “Theo, for fuc-“ 

 

Theo attacked. Landing heavily on top of the beta, seemingly dropped from the rafters above. He knocked Liam to the floor, legs on either side of him a forearm pinned on his throat. “What did I say about talking, Liam?” He snarled, biting hard on the lobe of Liam’s ear and rubbing his cock through his boxers with his hand, Liam moaned against the forearm. Theo stops the movement, crotch pressed painfully against Liam’s and licked a trail down Liam’s neck. “Answer me.” 

 

Liam had to wet his lips and remind himself how to speak. “You said to stop.” He whispered. 

 

Theo yanked him to his feet and pulled his top over his head, lowering himself to lick and kiss and nibble his way down Liam’s exposed chest. Liam moaned and felt his legs tremble when Theo pulled at the material of his jeans, tugging them down along with him boxers until Liam stood naked, flesh goose bumped in front of Theo. 

 

“And did you stop?” 

 

Liam shook his head, not trusting his voice. 

 

Theo stepped back up to him, kissing him once before removing his shirt, a reward for a right answer. 

 

“Are you going to do what I tell you to?” 

 

Liam head slipped forward in a slow nod, biting his lip at the whimper trying to come through. At this moment he would do anything Theo asked of him. 

 

Theo’s jeans hit the floor. 

 

“I want you to touch yourself Liam.” 

 

Liam swallowed and closed his fingers around his cock. He had to resist the urge to moan at his own touch. How the chimera held so much power over Liam, mind and body, terrified and thrilled him equally. He felt hot and heavy in his hand, throbbing with painful desire and he stroked to the tip, his mind on the creature staring back at him. He remembered Theo’s show from before and slowly rubbed his thumb over his wet tip. Two could play at that game. He curled his arm up and licked the moisture off his thumb, staring directly at Theo. The older teen’s eyes were wide and dark, lust-filled and hungry. Liam returned his hand to his dick, looking at it as he moved his fingers up and down. Another hand closed over his and he felt Theo’s forehead against his. He twisted his head searching for Theo’s mouth. This time Theo answered without hesitation. 

 

Their arms wrapped around each other, trying desperately to pull the other closer, their cocks rubbed together but all Liam could feel in that moment was Theo’s mouth, his fingers gripping his back pulling him closer. Liam sighed into Theo’s mouth, the heat of the moment glowing through his eyes. 

 

Theo’s eyes snapped open and the spell was broken, as if he had only just realised what he was doing. His mask slammed back over his features and he roughly turned Liam around, pushing him to his knees in front of the benches and kneeled behind him, a hand forcefully at the back of Liam's neck, holding his head down. 

 

Liam leaned heavily on all fours and steadied his forehead against the wood on the bench. His mind was still reeling from the kiss but his found his breath, drawing it in and allowing the forced movement. 

 

Liam groaned when Theo’s hands gripped his hips and he dragged his tongue down to the base of Liam’s spine, biting the cheek of his ass before moving his hands to pull him apart exposing the small tight hole. “You always look so good for me, Little Wolf.” He murmured, making Liam whine, arms shaking on the floor. 

 

Theo brought his tongue back down, flattened his face against him and lathered at it until Liam thought he would go crazy with the need. Theo pushed his tongue inside Liam, fingers spreading him as far as he would go. He fucked his tongue into him, fast and hard. “Please, Theo.” Liam begged, it was foreign hearing his own voice, it didn’t sound like his. 

 

Theo snickered and a small click sounded, followed the by the superficial smell of fruit. Liam’s head swam with the knowledge that Theo had actually come prepared for this and he hissed a moment later when Theo slid a wet finger into him. 

 

“Does that feel good, Little Wolf?” 

 

“Jesus, fuck, yes.” Liam breathed, eyes closed. 

 

“Open your eyes, Puppy.” Liam didn’t know how Theo knew but he opened his eyes and stared at the stain glass windows. “Look at you.” Theo hummed, adding a second finger. “I came here for you, the beta with anger issues. And now here you are. Filthy and fucking in a church.” His free hand grabbed Liam’s hip and pulled him back onto his fingers, making Liam cry out. “How does it make you feel, Little Wolf? How does it feel to be in the dark with me?” A third finger. 

 

He pulled Liam back by his hair and wrapped one arm around his waist, fingers still embedded deep in Liam’s ass. “How does it feel?” 

 

“It feels wrong.” Liam moaned. “So wrong. And so good. You’re so fucking good, Theo.” 

 

Theo laughed and let him go gently before moving to rub his cock across where his fingers had been. “Tell me you want me, Baby Wolf.” 

 

“I want you, Theo. _Fuck._ You know I do.” 

 

It wasn’t like the last time, it wasn't slow and painful, it wasn’t hurried either. The burning still sparked through his skin materializing in a gasp and moan of Theo’s name, but the chimera didn’t toy with him the way he did before, this time he moved with pace, allowing Liam a fast rhythm to grasp onto and match with thrusts and cries. 

 

Liam pressed his face into the wood of the bench, needing the solidity to steady himself. An eruption was building inside of him and he knew he couldn’t contain it. 

 

Theo stilled, and the build stopped. Liam whined low in his throat and turned as Theo pulled out grinning. He moved to sit on the bench, hands grabbing for Liam to join him. _Son of a bitch._ Liam placed his hands on Theo’s knees, a small smirk on his lips and before Theo could speak he wrapped his lips around Theo’s dripping cock, sucking hard and moving forward to grip the meat with one hand. He tasted salty and bloody and Liam felt bile rise at his own taste, but a disgusting part of him flared at the feeling and he sheathed his teeth and moved his head forward. 

 

“Liam- Oh _fuck._ ” Theo cried out in shock, gripping Liam’s hair in his fists. Liam didn’t react, other than to move his mouth faster, pumping harder with his hand. Theo’s moans built and grew and Liam was struck with a thought. He didn’t want to, but also he did. 

 

He sucked in a breath through his nose and pushed his mouth farther onto Theo’s cock until he felt it hit the back of his throat. 

 

_“Fuck. Fuck-”_ Theo’s shouts echoed around them and Liam screwed his eyes shut as he felt them water at the gag reflex and forced himself to swallow. Theo bucked and groaned and Liam sat back, tear tracks on his face as his settled to lick the head of his cock while twisting his hand on the upward strokes. Theo was about to come undone and Liam knew it. He stopped. And climbed onto his lap to plant a hot, wet kiss on Theo’s lips. 

 

The chimera breathed against him, eyes closed, foreheads resting together. "You fucking little shit, you're going to regret that." He panted, but his voice was soft and Liam didn’t doubt that Theo meant it, he simply smiled at the conviction being sucked out of him. 

 

Liam ran his fingers through Theo's hair, grinning. The chimera's eyes were dark, filled with a delicious hunger that went straight to Liam's throbbing length. Theo lifted him and turned him around, lining up his cock with Liam's wet hole, ready and open for him. Liam lowered himself onto the thickness, groaning through his thrown back neck as the scorching friction assaulted his body again. Theo thrust up into him and their cries matched, the movement jerky and uneven but causing harsh sounds to tumble from them. 

 

"Theo, oh- fuck. _Oh God."_

 

_"Fuck yes, Liam."_

 

The sensations built like a hurricane, strong and powerful with flashing of electricity passing through their joining. Thunder rumbled between them, dangerous and consuming, threatening to overwhelm. Moans, gasps and cries showered between them, scattering around them, touching their skin and sizzling where they landed. 

 

The climb started in Liam's core, fireworks burning and erupting in a blinding flares and streaks. A voice unknown to him called out Theo's name in shouts and screams. He heard his own name in response and the sound of the usually so smooth and smug voice now ruined and ruptured in blinding need matched only by his own was enough. Liam came hard and felt his climax detonate within him, squirting liquid heat over the holy seats and wooden floor. Theo clung to Liam, wrapped his arms around the construction of his torso and dug his fangs into his shoulder, a fierce shout leaving his lungs in a way that made Liam fear for the windows. He felt Theo's release, hot inside him and gasped for air with him, feeling the pulsations thunder away. 

 

They were still, shaking and panting as the aftermath slowly released them. Liam’s head had fallen back onto Theo’s shoulder and he turned his face towards him, nosing at his hair. 

 

Theo shoved Liam sideways and he complied, falling onto the bench beside him instead of risking his still-trembling legs. He grimaced at the wet feel of the chimera's summit leaking out of him. 

 

Theo brushed a hand through his hair and stood up, rummaging for his clothes. Liam watched him for a minute, waiting for his mind to resurface then followed suit and snatched up his jeans. 

 

He wanted to say something but his brain failed him. Not that he had ever been good with words, that was Theo's specialty- a specialty he was tactfully ignoring right now. Liam mustered up the courage to walk across the small distance between them, it was ironic how his heart fluttered now that the powerful heat had burned away into embers. The chimera regarded him warily as Liam brought his lips to his, in a slow kiss that felt a thousand miles away from the intimacy they had shared minutes previously. Theo hesitated but opened him mouth to Liam, allowing him to raise a hand to cup his cheek. 

 

Abruptly, Theo pulled away and walked towards the doors, saying nothing. 

 

"Really? Just like that?" Liam wasn’t sure what fuelled the bittersweet colour of his tone when it called after him, he watched Theo's shoulders twitch but he didn’t respond. Liam sighed, "I hate you so much." 

 

Theo disappeared into darkness but a small voice whispered through the silence, so quiet Liam wasn’t even sure he had heard. 

 

"Fuck you too."


	3. Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blockrose this I'm sure my chapter doesn't do justice to your [art](http://blockrose.tumblr.com/post/180107877002), it's incredible!

“Boom! Headshot!” 

 

The outburst made Liam jump. “What?” 

 

“Dude! I just shot that zombie twice in the head and you didn’t even see!” Mason moaned loudly, holding his hand out towards the TV to emphasise his Xbox excellence. 

 

Liam balked at Mason’s words, his last meeting with Theo flashing through his mind, and promptly proceeded to choke on his own saliva, which caused his best friend to start clapping him on the back. “You alright? I swear dude, you haven’t even been with us these last few weeks." 

 

"I'm fine.” Liam mumbled. “Just thinking about finals." He hastily snatched up his controller again as though he could pretend his mind was actually in the room with them instead of thousands of miles away. His brow furrowed, he knew he had been distancing himself from everyone since he and Theo had started their... whatever the hell they were doing. Fucking. He turned to side-glance at Mason, his best friend in the whole world, his best friend whom he was currently lying to straight to his face. 

 

*** 

 

 

Liam closed his eyes and let the water wash over his shoulders. He tilted his face up to the feel of it covering his nose and his closed eyes, splashing into his open mouth. Spitting it out he turned and wiped at his shoulders. The sweat and grit from practice was long gone but there was another feeling of filth Liam couldn't wash off. 

 

He stood under the water for what seemed like ages. Time passed in front of his closed eyes but he had no notion of it. The rest of the team drifted out and noises came and went, all the while Liam leaned against the wall in front of him, arms braced against the tiles, claws releasing and retreating at the matrix of thoughts battering around inside his head. He was failing his classes, even history was slipping. Nolan was competing to be Lacrosse Team Captain. The pack felt as though they were in another dimension to him, separated by lies and deceit, and cemented together by fakery and illusions. Then there was his family. His mom had been acting strange for a while and he could see that his dad felt powerless to reach her. 

 

A familiar scent assaulted his nose and Liam sucked in a long breath, trying to take it all in. He didn’t open his eyes but he knew he was no longer alone. 

 

Hands came around his waist from behind. “You look delicious, Little Wolf.” Theo rumbled, hands roaming across Liam’s chest and gripping the flesh of his ass. A soft hiss slid from Liam’s lips and he hesitated only a moment before leaning back into the solid chest behind him, his heart spiked when he realised Theo was also naked and he tried to turn but the chimera held him still, braced against the wall. 

 

“Theo. Not here, not at school…” He began to whisper. 

 

“Stop me then.” The chimera challenged, teeth and lips skimming across Liam’s shoulders. His fingers skated down his spine until Liam had to grit his teeth at the feeling of a single moistened finger rubbing against his rim. 

 

Liam turned around suddenly, surprise flickered across Theo’s face as though expecting Liam to shove him away, but he grabbed him and pulled him closer, kissing him hard. Theo moaned into Liam’s mouth and moved his hand up to grip the beta’s waist closer against him. He rolled his hips, making Liam jerked at the rock-hard cock rubbing against his own. A low chuckle hummed through the air. “Knew you couldn’t resist the darkness between us.” 

 

“Shut up.” Liam hissed, the break in the kiss that allowed him to speak gave Theo the opportunity to graze his jaw down Liam’s neck, biting into it and sucking bruises onto the skin that resulted in delightful whimpers from Liam and the beta dropped his head farther back to give Theo better access. Theo fisted one hand in Liam’s hair and gripped him tightly against him with his other hand, still around his waist. He slipped one leg between werewolf's and Liam felt his muscles clench. 

 

"You can't, can you?" Theo rumbled in his chest, sucking marks into Liam's neck. "You know how badly you want this." A twist of his hips to emphasise his point. "How badly you want me." Fast as lightning, Theo grabbed Liam's ass in both hands and hoisted him up, wrapping the beta’s legs around his waist and slamming his back against the cold tiles behind him. Liam cried out as the back of his head collided with the metal pipe, denting it and causing the shower head to shift, making the water come out at an odd angle. 

 

"Theo..." Liam's moan was lost in the water when he felt the chimera slide a wet finger into him. He gripped the broken pipe behind him with one hand to steady himself, the other gripped Theo's shoulder muscles tightly and he rolled his hips into the feel of his finger. A beg came out as a gasp and Theo responded immediately, slipping in a second finger and curling them wonderfully inside. "Fuck." Liam groaned, relishing at the way his voice echoed around the darkening room. Theo added a third finger and leaned up to try and reach Liam's lips. Liam grinned down at him, teasing him for a second before claiming his mouth and delving his tongue into the depths. Theo snarled and bit Liam's bottom lip hard, successfully distracting his attention for a second while he pulled his fingers free and lined up the head of his cock with Liam's hole, wet and waiting. Clamping his lips around Liam's he rammed into the beta, forcing his back against the wall and they both heard the crack as the tiles splintered. 

 

Liam's cry was absorbed by Theo's mouth and he hung onto the chimera. Theo fucked into him slow and deep, with breath-taking friction that burned and made Liam's head spin. A clawed hand reached out above him to the wall, searching for something solid, his claws scratched against the walls and he felt it crumble. 

 

Theo’s flesh dragged across Liam’s skin, in and out and in, matched by pants and moans that could have come from either of them, he didn’t know and he cared even less. 

 

Theo’s cock touched a spot deep inside and Liam arched his back when the cry fell from his lips, he screwed his eyes shut and felt the wall break and fall. 

 

"Still having those regrets and uncertainties, Liam?" Theo growled out as he thrust into the younger wolf. 

 

It was his name that was his undoing. Theo rarely called Liam by his name whenever they did _this_... and the sound of it passing through the beautiful kiss-swollen lips, low and throaty while Theo's cock drove into him made Liam cry out as sparks flew behind his eyelids, and his pleasure erupted from him. Their breaths and moans were like a symphony berating Liam's ears from every angle. Theo slowed and kissed Liam deeply, the hot pearls of Liam's lust coated both their stomachs and Theo pulled back to grin darkly at the beta. A bead of white glistened on Liam's collar bone and Theo leaned in to lick it into his mouth, teeth grazing the skin and turning Liam's flesh to embers. 

 

Then Theo stepped back, pulled out of Liam and unhooked his cramped legs from around his waist. Liam stumbled and probably would have fallen if the chimera hadn’t caught him around his ribs, still grinning smugly and held him closely against him, smearing the Liam's come between them. Theo's eyes closed lazily and he licked the beta's lips, Liam opening his mouth to him and moaned softly at the taste of his own come on the other wolf’s tongue. The kiss was soft and slow, and spoke of so much neither of them would ever say. It calmed Liam's racing heart and locked away the guilt and fear that had been eating at him for weeks now. He didn’t know what was going on with them, he couldn’t see a good ending, but in that moment, it didn’t matter, all that mattered was the feel of Theo's lips against his, the strong solid torso that crowded him against the wall- 

 

Liam squirmed and broke the kiss to turn around at something sharp jamming into his back. He let out a little squeak when he turned to the wall behind him. The tiles, or at least the few tiles still on the wall were broken and shattered in sharp shards and jagged edges, the concrete held a large Liam-shaped crater with veins of breakage shooting out across the rest of the wall. 

 

Liam took a few more steps backwards, staring at the damage. Cool arms snaked around his waist and a nose nuzzled into his neck, breathing out a hot puff of air. "I'd like to see you try and deny this one to yourself." Theo hissed darkly and a small mumble of protest left Liam's lips. He wasn’t sure if he was protesting at the wall for allowing the assault or at the fingers that skated along the crease of his ass and thigh. 

 

Liam closed his eyes, allowing Theo's hand to creep across his chest and dance lightly across one nipple. He turned around, or at least tried to, intending to finish off Theo, but the chimera held him steady. "Didn't think you were getting away that easy did you, Anger Pup?" Theo's thumb circled Liam's rim, sparking heat from his now overly sensitive nerves. "I know you regret this every time you leave. I can smell it on you." He sounded angry, and this only succeeded in enticing Liam who moaned and rested his head back on Theo's shoulder exposing his neck. Theo obliged, kissing softly and pulling at the skin with his teeth. "But you know how much you crave this. Crave _me_." Liam whimpered, trying to move but Theo held him fast. "You've never had someone as good as me, Little Wolf." His thumb slipped inside the folds of muscle and Liam felt his legs go weak. "And you'll never have it this good again." He licked a stripe along Liam's neck up to his ear. "I'm the only one who can do this to you. The only one who can make you come so hard and so long you forget your own name." 

 

Thoughts abandoned Liam and his legs trembled, his cock pulsed, aching for the touch again. Theo gripped Liam's hip with one hand and shoved him forward with the other, bending Liam at the waist, making him land heavily on his hands. Liam swore quietly, eyes still pressed closed, he felt vulnerable but forced himself not to move. It wasn’t that he trusted Theo, not even close, but- 

 

Liam sucked in a breath when Theo pressed into him, filling him completely and stretching his tired muscles. Liquid heat pooled deep inside him and thrust back against Theo's cock. A harsh sound escaped him and he moaned as his fried nerves screamed, Theo ran his hand up Liam's thigh and gripped his ass, holding tightly while he powered into him. _"Theo."_ Liam hissed. 

 

"What is it, Baby Wolf?" Liam could hear the smile in his voice, knew he loved the sound of Liam begging. 

 

"I want to touch you." He moaned. 

 

Theo leaned close over Liam's back, gripping his cock and running his thumb over the slit once before stepping back and pulling out. Liam whined at the loss and tried to stand but Theo hooked his arms around his legs and pulled them up, bringing Liam's knees to rest upside-down on Theo's shoulders, his hands wrapped around Theo's thighs and his face at eye-level with Theo's glistening cock. "Fucking- Theo!" He had intended his voiced to sound annoyed but it came out quivering with shocked pleasure and he groaned at his traitorous body. Theo's body shook with laughter and Liam found himself laughing too as Theo jostled him into a more comfy position. He ran his tongue over the tip of Liam's cock, pushing them back to the wall beneath the spray of water again. Liam groaned under his grin, and wrapped his lips around Theo's shaft, this wolf was un-fucking-believable but he was getting more and more hooked on him. 

 

Theo tightening his hold around Liam's waist was the only warning he got before he felt his body tip, Theo lowered himself backwards, alarmingly well controlled considering the position they were currently in. The chimera bent his knees and dropped onto his back, taking Liam down with him. Liam lifted his head to try and grasp onto whatever was happening, his knees banged painfully on the floor on either side of Theo's head and he swore if he hadn't lifted his head up he would have cracked his skull. All this he communicated in a sharp bite to the flesh inside Theo's hip. The chimera jerked when he broke the skin but laughed loudly, running a hand down Liam's spine and pulling the globes of his ass apart to reach his hole, his other hand stoking at Liam's cock. Liam arched his back and moaned loudly into the remains of the shower block. He felt Theo shift farther down to access his cock with his mouth and Liam knew he was close. He let Theo's swollen length fall from his mouth, a wet trail still connecting them and he pulled away, turning around to hover over Theo, he smirked and leaned in to place a soft wet kiss onto his lips before shuffling farther down to kneel between his legs. He held Theo's cock in one hand and licked the tip once, twice, before pushing his mouth down over it, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. The chimera gasped in surprise. "Oh really, Little Wolf?" The challenge thrummed through their bodies, Liam wasn’t sure where it had started but it was a dangerous game they were both equally addicted to. He rumbled a low laugh through his chest and smiled around Theo's shaft when the chimera arched his back with a cry against the vibrations. 

 

Theo swore when Liam swallowed, and he pressed his hands over his face, biting into them. At the next swallow his hands slammed into the floor beside his hips, claws raking the ground to shreds and he jerked up, making Liam gag. Then he rose to his feet it one fluid movement, standing in front of Liam, hands running over his shoulders, a message for him not to move. Liam obeyed, hands and knees locked onto the ground in anticipation, and excitement curled through his veins. He felt Theo move forward a couple of inches, standing directly over him, legs either side of his shoulders. 

 

Suddenly strong, firm hands reached from his hips to hook around the inside of his legs, griping the flesh at the tops of his thighs. A breath ghosted across his spread opening and he felt Theo's forearms pressed against his hip bones painfully tight, grasping his thighs in an unbreakable hold, before gravity abandoned him. He was yanked upwards with so much force he screwed his eyes shut waiting for the floor to smack him in the face. Instead his body was pulled back, swinging out from between Theo's legs. The ceiling dashed into view as his body came full circle and he was upright again, legs coming to sit on Theo's shoulders. Liam grabbed at Theo's hair in a panic and panted down the chimera, wide eyed. Theo laughed at him, eyes sparkling, and gripped the base of the beta's spine, proceeding to take Liam deep in his mouth and earning a harsh cry in response. Liam jerked, arching his back, his brain still spinning dangerously from the crazy manoeuvre Theo just pulled on him. 

 

Theo pressed Liam back against the locker units in the centre of the room. The cold metal flush against his spine. He swore as Theo took his cock in deeper, angling his body so his shoulders pressed Liam against the structures, all his weight pressing the younger wolf into the metal. Liam moaned and curled his torso over, gripping Theo's hair in his fists when the metal gave an ominous creak. Liam lifted his head but Theo ignored it, moving his head against Liam's dick. A sharp metallic snap clanged from somewhere below Liam and he felt the metal bow behind him. 

 

Theo swung Liam out of the way just in time as the entire locker unit tipped, smashing into the neighbouring one. They watched, Liam still on Theo's shoulders as the units dominoed, crashing into a heap against the far wall. Liam froze, staring in horror. "The fuck are we-" 

 

Theo strode forward and Liam scrambled not to fall. He opened his mouth to protest but Theo stopped next to a fallen locker and shoved it with his heel, testing it. It didn’t budge. With a dark smirk he lowered Liam onto the surface, pushing his chest down until he was lying flat on his back. The fallen locker was quite high up and at an angle but it was enough for Liam to remain still, his mind briefly wondered how the school was going to try and explain this when Theo wrapped a hand around Liam's waist just above his hips, pinning him still. He stood between his legs and Liam let his head fall back with a soft thump when he realised the height of this locker unit compilation was why Theo had chosen it, the chimera grinned wickedly and pulled Liam's legs over his shoulders and slowly licked Liam's wet hole, his tongue fucked into him, slipping past his rim. Liam whimpered and tried to thrust with his hips. Theo licked a wet line along his taint and sucked at Liam's balls, pulling them gently into his mouth and dropping them with a wet pop. Liam whined and moaned, hands scrambling above his head for something to sink his claws into. Theo wrapped his lips around his hard length and Liam tried to buck with his hips but Theo held him down with one arm. His fangs pierced his bicep when he bit down in desperation. "Jesus- _fuck-_ Theo- _fuck._ " 

 

Theo raised his eyes to Liam's without breaking contact with his mouth. Liam jerked to look at him before arching his back again. Theo pulled his head up, "Don't come yet, Liam." He whispered. 

 

His name again. Liam bit down onto the heel on his hand trying to fight the build inside him. "Theo-" he whined. 

 

Theo scooped him up and spun him around, bringing them both to the floor and pressed down onto his body, kissing him hard on the mouth. Theo's cock ground against Liam's and Liam reached between them, grasping them both and pumping them together. "Oh fuck, Liam- _yes. Fuck._ " Theo ground harder against him, the desperate need for their friction together hardly contained. 

 

"Theo-" Liam gasped, moving his hand faster. 

 

"I know, Little Wolf. Me too-" And then Theo cried out, panting hard and mashed his forehead into Liam's, baring his teeth and snarling with a force that was threatening to break loose. Liam felt the heat paint his stomach and chest, coating him in thick trails of come. 

 

"Don't do that, Theo. Don't hold back." Liam gasped, he loved hearing Theo cry out with abandon and wanted to hear it again. Theo opened his eyes, the golden glow blinding and he snarled loud and fierce. But instead of roaring he plunged his fangs into Liam's collar. The beta shouted and he climaxed loudly into the locker room, feeling his own come mix with Theo's between their bodies, their scent merging and Liam revelled in it. Unashamedly thrilled at the familiar scent of the chimera covering his body. 

 

The pain in his neck grew despite the absence of the coppery scent of blood. A panic hummed inside him, growing to compete with his peak. _What the fucking hell-_

 

 _"Theo!"_ He scraped at the wolf's back and Theo bit harder, growling into Liam's neck before he lifted his head. 

 

They stared at each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal and then stiffly, Theo shifted back and began clambering over a fallen locker to hunt for his clothes. Liam didn’t move, he lifted his fingers and ran them over the spot on his collarbone that still burned. It wasn’t healing, he knew it wouldn’t. 

 

A noise from Theo finally brought him back to him senses and he struggled to his feet. The usual aches and protests from his body suddenly forgotten. He tried to catch Theo's eyes but the chimera refused to look at him. 

 

 _Fine._ Liam thought angrily and turned around. The locker unit was heavy but he hefted it up and pulled his clothes from the pile where they had fallen. He shoved them on hurriedly, seeing Theo moving toward the door. He ignored his t-shirt still in a heap and followed Theo, leaving his jeans still unfastened. He crowded the chimera against the door. 

 

"Theo!" He waited until the chimera was forced to meet his eyes. His look was hidden behind his mask, that damned mask that Liam had slipped beneath so many times but was now back with reinforced barriers that seemed so impenetrable and yet so unstable at the same time. An eyebrow twitched in an impatient question. "What was that?" Liam was angry, he knew Theo could feel it. 

 

But the older wolf growled and shrugged away from the cage of Liam's arms. "Just something for you to get off to in front of the mirror later." He smirked, hand on the door handle. 

 

"Really?" Liam called to Theo's disappearing back. "Because that kind of felt like a love bite." He lied. Then turned towards the mirror. Theo snorted and he was sure he had heard the skip in his heartbeat. 

 

The mark was dark, the fang tips framed the red blood vessels that had been drawn to the surface. He prodded it experimentally, feeling the burn of a bruise thrum all the way down to his heart. _It felt like a claiming bite._

 

"Motherfucker." Liam whispered into the glass. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

The door was stiff and dented as if it had been hit heavily by something. Coach rolled his eyes, he hated teenagers, he hated high school, he yanked the door open, he hated- The boys’ locker room was no longer the boys’ locker room and Bobby Finstock could do nothing but stare helplessly at the scene before him, a groan of shock passing through his lips. Only one shower head actually remained, the rest were all bent and broken long beyond repair. There was a concave hole in the wall below what used to be one shower head. The tiles scattered in splinters around the floor. The actual concrete floor had been ripped to ribbons as if a wild animal with metal claws had been hunting for something. Coach turned around to take in the scene behind him. His coffee fell to the floor and soaked through his pant leg but he didn't notice. The locker units were stacked in a heap, leaning against the far wall, one had a giant dent in the top and jagged edges of metal skewered up at odd angles. The lockers lining the walls were still standing, thankfully but the doors were all bent and broken off their hinges, scratches or dents decorating each one. The ceiling held long twisted veins of ruin running through it and he could see sunlight filtering in through a crack. He would have to tell the school. They would need a new locker room. Building a new one would be faster and cheaper than attempting to salvage the damage in here. That meant practice was put on hold. Finstock ground his teeth and jerked the broken door to his office open. The door fell off it's hinges immediately but he just glared at it then took his seat in his office and grabbed a file of paperwork. "Fucking werewolves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: This is an AU where Liam's mom is not a great mom. I'm sorry, I love Jenna but it was relevant to the story and it's only for this AU, please don't hate me.


	4. Time-Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blockrose you captured this chapter so perfectly in your art [here](http://blockrose.tumblr.com/post/180107876477). Thank you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in this chapter may include: divorce, affairs, mentions of murder.

Liam slammed his front door closed behind him. The journey back from school had done nothing to calm his racing blood, which was still boiling. Nolan had been made Team Captain. And that was final, apparently, there was nothing Liam could do about it. 

 

"Dad?" He called, hoping his step-father was in. Dr. Geyer had been spending more and more time with Liam over the past couple of weeks, they had cooked together, practised Lacrosse together, watched Liam’s geeky movies together. It was almost as though there was something else going on that Liam didn’t know about. But maybe for once, it didn’t have to be all bad, maybe just once he could take the win and enjoy it without worrying that there was something else in the works. 

 

Mr. Geyer came down the stairs, a sombre expression on his face. "Liam, we need to talk." 

 

 

Liam sat in a stunned silence at the dining room table. "An affair?" He whispered again, as though he hadn't said it twice already. 

 

"Give your mom some credit, she came clean, told me everything." His step-dad's sad eyes were laced with concern for Liam, but it only served to make Liam angry. 

 

Thoughts of secrets and lies, deceit and guilt danced around his brain. "You're sure Mom told you everything?" His eyes meeting his dad's flatly. 

 

Dr. Geyer looked taken aback by this response. "Um, pretty sure. I mean, yeah, I think so." 

 

Liam sighed and looked at his bloodied palms beneath his claws, hidden under the table. "So, are you guys going to get a divorce?" He knew the question sounded childish but he didn’t care, he was the child and his parents were splitting up all over again. His step-dad would also leave him, and his mom would find another man for him to allow in and rely on and then that too would fall to pieces in ash and ruin. 

 

"No. It's much too soon to say anything about that. We're just talking but we agreed you should know." It should have been a relief for Liam to hear this, but if anything, it made him feel even more empty. 

 

"And mom didn’t want to face me herself?" His dejected tone was bitter and he didn’t bother trying to hide the pain. 

 

"I think she couldn’t bear to see your disappointment." His step-father said gently. 

 

 _She should have thought about that before the affair._ Liam thought as he pushed himself up from the table. His step-dad called after him but Liam didn’t respond, he knew they would just put this freak out down to another of his IED episodes but in reality, it wasn’t the nightmare at the table that Liam was running from, Liam needed to run from something inside his head. The idea of an affair was stained with the blood of thousands of broken hearts and ruined homes, and yet he couldn’t help wondering if what Theo and he had was an affair. There was no one getting hurt, no betrayal, he thought, but then his mind wandered back to yet another lie he had told Mason a few days previously. 

 

Mason. He needed his best friend. He whipped out his phone and scrolled to his number. 

 

"Hey dude, what's up?" The sound of Mason's voice made his lips twitch and he felt the throbbing in his blood lessen. 

 

"I was just wondering. Do you want to get drunk?" 

 

 

*** 

 

The club was loud and smelled of sweat and alcohol. Strobe lights flashed across the walls and the pulsing crowd in twisting shapes and patterns. The music was painful on Liam's heightened sense but he shut it out and followed Mason to the bar. 

 

His friend had been more than happy to come out with him when he had suggested it and Liam was glad to have both Mason and Corey there for company. Hell, any company that wasn’t his family was welcome now. 

 

"Drink?" Mason grinned at his boyfriend. Corey gave him an ironic look, reminding him that he couldn’t get drunk but then smiled back and nodded, not bothering to voice what he wanted, there wasn’t much Mason didn’t already know about Corey. Liam didn’t react when Mason shoved a drink in front of him. His friend had been given the low-down on his parents and although Liam had turned down the option of mixing wolfsbane into his drink to get actually drunk, he was down for watching Mason get drunk- very drunk. And if he drank it fast enough he could get a brief buzz from the liquor, and from the smell coming from Masons bag, his friend had apparently brought the herb anyway. Liam rolled his eyes, Mason knew him too well. 

 

It took less than one drink and two shots for Mason to grab Corey and tug him onto the dance floor, Corey following with mock annoyance but a fond smile in his eyes that melted even Liam's furious scowling. 

 

"I'll be there in a minute." Liam called when Mason made a swipe at him. "Going to get another drink." 

 

However, the second drink sat in front of Liam, untouched. He painted lines in the condensation with his fingernail and watched his best friend furiously make out with Corey in a way that made him very glad he had remained off the dancefloor. 

 

"Getting drunk again, Puppy?" 

 

Heat rushed to Liam's face and he inwardly groaned at the memory of the last time he had got drunk two weeks previously. After the bite on his neck – which Liam was resolutely not bringing up- his desperation to ignore the dumbass currently in front of him had manifested in making Mason and Corey mix up a wolfsbane cocktail so he could get gloriously intoxicated, he then proceeded to drunk phone Theo and... Liam growled in annoyance, immediately shutting down the rest of that memory. 

 

"Go away." 

 

Theo chuckled and sauntered towards him. "I know you don't mean that." He came close enough to touch and Liam leaned back, the bar solid against his spine. Theo's eyes were dark and he reached out, tracing his finger up and down Liam's chest. "I know what you want, Dunbar." He took a step closer and Liam's breath hitched. "Right here." He leaned in, rubbing his nose on Liam's throat, tracing his lips upwards. "Right now." His tongue darted out to lick the shell of Liam's ear. "While your friends are close enough to catch us." His fingers slid across his chest to reach his nipple. 

 

"Theo..." Liam closed his eyes and moaned the chimera's name. 

 

Theo slid his fingers into the belt loops of Liam's jeans and pulled the beta's hips forward to meet his in a thrust that made Liam gasp. 

 

People mulled around them, oblivious to the heat sparking from the two supernatural creatures. Mason and Corey were only a few feet away with their eyes locked on each other. Liam could smell the lust on them. Them and everyone else. Hundreds of aroused, desperate human beings hunting for a few moments of selfish release in a crowd of empty faces. He felt something drop in his stomach and twisted out of Theo's grip. 

 

"No." 

 

"No?" 

 

"No. This-" He gestured toward the space between them. "This is empty. It's sick and it fucking ruins everything." He desperately pulled away as the emotion threatened to rise behind his eyes. He felt his mother's betrayal finally hit him. And goddamn it hurt. Theo grabbed onto his arm, pulling Liam to turn back to face him. "And you." Liam snapped before Theo could speak, lashing out as if the words could hide the emotions- and shoving away the realisation that this was a very Theo-like trait. "You're poison." He whispered. Liam stood still for the second it took Theo's hand to drop away then dashed to the bathroom. His drink forgotten on the bar. 

 

The bathroom was small and smelled of cheap alcohol and drunken mistakes, something Liam wished he was human enough to not notice. It took Liam approximately thirty seconds to scrub some water over his face and force down the sinking feeling of the world crashing in on him. This had happened once before, he had survived- admittedly with anger issues, but he was stronger now, he had a pack, he had control. And he had the strength to say no to Theo. 

 

But then why did he feel like such a monster? Theo was nothing, just an empty fuck. And if today had proved anything it was exactly how destructive an empty fuck could be. He had fallen into something dangerous, a feelingless void just to sate a craving. 

 

Liam pushed the door open and was greeted by nothing but unfamiliar faces, he released the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding and made his way across the floor to Corey and Mason. Watching other people dance, he was struck by how unappealing it was. He thought he had done well to resist the surge of desire but here he was surrounded by pumping and writhing bodies and not a single one appealed to him. Not anymore. 

 

"Dude! Wheresafukk were you!" Mason slurred, hanging off Corey who smiled at Liam when he joined them. 

 

"Help me get him to the bar?" 

 

Liam grunted in amusement and slung his best friend's arm over his shoulder, taking most of his weight. 

 

They found a vacated bar stool and deposited the human teenager onto it. 

 

“You know.” Mason wobbled dangerously and reached up to give Corey a kiss on the cheek. “I would actually hate to be a werewolf or a were-anything. Getting drunk is sooo underrated.” He slumped into his boyfriend which was probably a good thing because Liam's arms were crossed over his chest and he wasn’t paying enough attention to make a dash to save Mason if he fell in his direction instead. 

 

“It’s really not.” He muttered, surveying the club, there was a familiar scent in the air and whatever it was made him feel sick to his stomach. “Corey, maybe you should take Mason home.” He said quietly, turning his wolf eyes to scan the club. The familiarity in the smell was strange, blended in with something he didn’t like. 

 

“Wha-?” Mason glared at this friend. “S'far too early for that!” 

 

“Another club then.” Liam didn’t look at them but he knew they both took the warning. Mason quietened and Corey looked around as if trying to spot whatever was making Liam uneasy. 

 

“You coming with us?” He mumbled, eyes returning to Liam. 

 

“No. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” 

 

“Urm...” 

 

“Dude-“ 

 

“I said I’m fine.” Liam snapped and walked away. 

 

He hadn’t meant to snap at his friends. And he was sure they knew that- hopefully. Something in the air was triggering his anger and he didn’t know what it was. But he did know the boy causing it. 

 

Liam shoved his way through the people, angry grunts and curses followed him but he didn’t care. He kept on walking until his eyes found what his brain was searching for. 

 

Theo’s scent hung low over the club, thick in the air and cocky as if it shared its personality with its owner. It grew hotter and heavier as Liam pressed farther into the crowd, a glutton for punishment. 

 

Somehow, he knew exactly what he was going to find, even before he smelled the lust-filled scent of the chimera covering at least five people on the dance floor. He couldn’t stop the snarl emerging from his throat when he saw Theo’s fingers snaked around someone else’s waist, his body pressed against someone else’s back, his nose rubbing too close in someone else’s hair. 

 

A growl vibrated through Liam’s teeth but it was sad and soft, and came out more like a whimper. 

 

Gold eyes flashed up and locked on his, and Theo at least had the decency to allow guilt to flood his expression, he drew away and looked at the beta, but Liam didn’t look for long. He turned on his heel and marched from the club, his footfalls heavy and his emotions left behind him, fallen and trampled on the ground, forgotten. 

 

The air outside was thin and Liam had to cough out anger before he was able to take in enough oxygen to stop his head from spinning. Red was dancing at the edge of his vision like a fog and Liam thundered forward as though it were a literal mist he could march through. 

 

The sounds of the club lingered in the roads and bounced off the buildings as Liam walked, before they became swallowed up by the preserve and Liam finally allowed his wolf to relax at the sight of trees, soaking up the familiar scent of bark and greenery. 

 

For all of a second. Before his eyes moved. And landed on a dark blue pick-up truck. 

 

Liam felt his anger spike, absently he slid his fingers up to trace the claiming mark on his skin. “Fuck you, Theo.” He snarled under his breath, barely disturbing the air but enough to make it tremble. 

 

“Follow through with your promises, Little Wolf." The mark on his neck throbbed as a cool voice drawled from behind him. 

 

The words hadn’t finished leaving Theo’s lips when Liam whirled, seizing the chimera and slamming him against the side of his truck. A rough, jolted laugh fell from the older wolf as he straightened. 

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Liam growled around his fangs. 

 

Theo angled his hips and thrust against Liam, he leaned in close and licked his tongue over the shell of the beta’s ear. “Yes.” 

 

Liam’s nostrils flared. _Not this time._ He told himself. Theo didn’t seem to notice the internal struggle, and Liam could feel his erection pressing into his hip and he hissed at the firmness of it. 

 

“I want to see just what the angry beta can do.” Came the snarled reply. 

 

Liam’s movements slowed and his eyes narrowed, minutely, hidden in Theo’s hair. He let his clawed fingers loosen from the chimera’s shirt and slide to his jeans and the soft flesh of his hips beneath the hem of his shirt. Theo’s head fell back with a satisfied sigh. With an accompanying flick of his tongue along Theo’s collarbone, Liam’s fingers slipped higher up, skating across the older wolf’s ribs. 

 

Liam waited for the soft growl of encouragement before he teased his fingers back to run up the outside of Theo’s clothes, sliding them up to his shoulders and letting them skate down across his forearms. 

 

A smug brow raised in challenging anticipation when Liam slipped his fingers tenderly around Theo’s wrists. Theo’s brow arched mockingly and he leaned forward to catch Liam’s lips. 

 

Liam pulled back and sharply yanked Theo’s hands above his head, banging his knuckles on the roof bar, he ignored the look on the chimera's face and dragged his claws down his wrists, a sharp warning not to move his hands. 

 

“Is that what you want?” He whispered to Theo through dark eyes and a dangerous mouth. “You’d like me to make it feel so good that it hurts. So bad that you scream.” He stepped back. “Make your body twist and writhe in agony until you howl.” A sharp sound darted from Theo’s lips. Liam paused with an evil smirk to his lips. “How loud can a broken wolf howl?” 

 

Theo’s mask slid over his face like iron bars, and something deep in his gaze grew cold even as his eyes widen and a whispered moan crawled from his lips. Liam’s nostrils flared. 

 

“Why don’t you find out?” Theo hissed, his knuckles were white and Liam could see Theo’s cock straining against his jeans. He let his eyes linger, relishing the way Theo’s body responded. He drifted forward, allowing his hands to trail up the outside of Theo’s thighs. His claws scraped across the denim until they came to the bulge in his pants. 

 

Shadows fell to cover Liam’s face as he withdrew. His anger slowed and his breath returned. _In the dark with me._ The words Theo had once threatened surfaced in Liam’s mind and he felt annoyance rise in him, annoyance at himself. Liam was used to channelling his anger into what was around him, what he could destroy, like his teacher’s car, like his dad’s gardening shed. Liam was destructive, he wasn’t cool and calculating, he wasn’t evil and dangerous, he was impulsive and reckless. Anger-filled eyes glared at the chimera before him, the centre of Liam’s fury. 

 

“Why not, Little Wolf?” Theo strained forward, not allowing his hands to leave the metal they were wrapped around, Liam mouth twitched at this. “Follow through with your threat, show me just how angry Scott’s little beta can get.” 

 

Liam took a deep breath and pricked his palms with his claws. “You think you can take it.” It wasn’t a question. “That I can give as good as I got.” Liam’s hand closed over the bulge in Theo’s jeans and the chimera groaned, eyes falling closed. “I can do better.” A sharp press of his palm. “I could break you into pieces.” One hand rubbed along Theo’s length as the other swiftly undid his belt. “Leave you shattered and crumpled and begging me to stop.” He pulled open Theo’s jeans roughly and shoved his hand inside, grasping the hot flesh and smirking at the whimper Theo gasped out. “And then.” His thumb smeared over the tip. The moans grew and Liam rubbed faster, firm fingers sliding over wet flesh. Theo panted and thrust his hips into Liam’s hands, his heartbeat increased and Liam saw his eyes flicker shut. “Then, Theo.” Theo groaned. “I would.” His hand pulled out. “And you would be dead.” 

 

Silence filled the forest and only Theo’s pumping heartbeat and snarling pants disturbed the air. “You think you could kill me, Golden Eyes?” He lifted his head to meet his eyes. 

 

“I _would_ kill you.” 

 

Theo’s hands unlocked and he stepped forward, his torso coming flush against the beta. Liam allowed a gentle hand to tug his palm up to rest on Theo’s cheek. Theo pressed Liam’s claws into his neck. “Kill me then.” 

 

Liam paused, his claws still around Theo’s neck. Theo was watching him, unmoving, almost _allowing-_ He could do it. Right here and now, no one would know, no one would care, and they would finally be rid of the big bad chimera. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Why?” Theo snapped when Liam made to pull his hand away before Theo grabbed it. 

 

“Because I’m not like you.” 

 

“You’re more like me than you think.” The chimera snarled and grabbed roughly at Liam’s shirt, delving cold hands onto the hot flesh beneath. 

 

The red-hot surge of blood Liam felt made his head spin. “You can go to hell.” He growled through clenched teeth. 

 

“Then take me there.” Theo breathed. The hot curl of breath on Liam’s neck burned and he seized Theo’s shirt and yanked it over his head. Theo immediately stepped forward to grab Liam’s face but Liam stopped him, grabbing his hands and turning him around. He pushed him towards the back of the pick-up truck, letting go of Theo’s skin briefly to let down the tailgate before he hoisted the chimera onto the back and splayed his hands across Theo’s chest. The chimera looked down at him and Liam smirked before pushing on his chest. Theo complied, falling onto his back as Liam settled between his legs. 

 

The scent of Theo’s lust was thick in the air and the knowledge that this was so much stronger than anything he had smelled in the club made Liam grin as he scraped his teeth alone Theo’s denim-clad erection. 

 

A low hiss came through the air and Liam took the encouragement to rub a hand along the length, once, twice, before slipping it inside his jeans. With the other hand he pulled at Theo’s jeans, tugging down the restriction they presented. 

 

Theo arched his back and moaned when Liam gripped his cock harshly. “Liam-” 

 

Liam traced his claws up Theo’s chest, leaving soft pink lines across the flesh until he gripped Theo’s jaw with his fingers. Theo parted his lips and turned his head, searching for Liam’s fingers. For a moment, Liam held them out of reach before relenting and pushing two fingers into Theo’s mouth. Theo immediately groaned at the feel and bucked his hips into Liam’s hand. 

 

It took Liam a second to force down the blood pumping to his own cock at the sight before he moved his hand, sliding it from Theo’s cock, down, over his balls, trailing along his taint before his thumb came to circle Theo’s hole. 

 

The chimera moaned loudly around Liam’s fingers but Liam pushed them in further, almost making Theo gag. “Louder.” 

 

Theo gasped and groaned into the air, arching his back when Liam pressed in further with both hands, holding Theo still, vulnerable, completely at his mercy. 

 

“You still think we’re the same?” Liam whispered, leaning forward to lick Theo’s lower belly. “I’m a creature that walks in the light. And my world is falling away. That makes me the dangerous one.” 

 

Theo whined, his throat vibrating with the noise and Liam pulled his fingers out, allowing the chimera to pant. He skated his claws harshly down Theo’s chest, leaving tiny trails of blood that made the older wolf hiss, before bringing a wet finger to slide inside his teased opening. 

 

The noises Theo made betrayed the animal within and Liam hated how his body and his mind rose at the sound of them. He allowed a throaty moan to slip past his lips before he clamped his mouth shut. Liam listened to Theo beg for a few satisfying moments before he slid in a second finger. Theo’s muscles were gloriously tight and his fingers scraped with wonderful friction against them. He pulled his fingers out and slid them back in slowly, twisting them as he did. 

 

“Liam- _please-_ ” 

 

The blood in Liam’s heart pumped at the sound of Theo’s plea and he closed his eyes, forcing his heartbeat to steady again. 

 

“What?” He whispered. 

 

“I need you to-” 

 

“No.” Liam nipped the inside of Theo’s thigh. “Come like this.” He whispered, letting cool air wash over the tip of Theo’s cock, desperate and leaking. 

 

“I can’t.” The chimera whimpered, eyes screwed shut. 

 

“You can, Theo.” Another bite. “Come for me.” 

 

Theo cried out loudly and thick ropes of liquid heat coated his stomach. Liam smiled at the sight before him, the arched back of the chimera, his head pushed back as he gasped, with glistening white trails crossing the red lines on his chest. 

 

It was over a minute before Theo’s breathing slowed, although his heartbeat was still racing. He whimpered as the last sparks of his orgasm rolled away. Liam stepped back and eventually, Theo pushed himself off the back of the truck, he stood before Liam, shirtless and with his jeans still open. 

 

“Savage is a good look on you.” Theo murmured, there was a look in his eyes that Liam couldn’t decipher. 

 

He didn’t try. The strength of the sudden cold wind brought with it, scents of the town and of the club they had left. Beacon Hills was still awake and crawling with the bitter sweetness of drunken nights. 

 

He should leave. He should get back to the broken home he had left behind. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” 

 

Liam didn’t need to see Theo to know he had stepped closer to him. The chimera snaked his hands onto Liam’s waist and slid around to the front of him. 

 

“Back off, Theo.” He snapped. 

 

Theo’s arms reached farther, alongside a low growl. 

 

“Get away from me.” Liam warned. 

 

“Or what?” Theo baited. 

 

Liam shoved him. “I’ll rip your heart out.” 

 

A second meaning hung in the air and Liam watched the emotion moving through Theo’s mind, something deeper than pain and terror flashed violently through wide eyes in a frozen body. 

 

Then everything unlocked with an eruption of anger. 

 

His eyes narrowed he lurched at Liam, grabbing his biceps and slamming his back against the side of the truck. “You think you’re dangerous, Little Wolf with anger, you think you can take me now? You’ll never-” 

 

A clawed fist collided with Theo’s face. The chimera jumped back, a hand coming to his nose. Liam shook out his hand with a minute snatch of satisfaction before being buried back under a wall of anger. 

 

The sight of Theo spitting out a mouthful of blood made him curl his lip, something more powerful than hatred eating at the corners of his vision, colouring it red and surging to the surface in the form of violence. It was too much, all of it, the lies, the deceit, the pain, his pack, his family, _Theo._

 

Liam whirled, slamming Theo into the car hard enough to dent it. 

 

With one hand holding Theo in place, Liam brought his arm back to his shoulder, his fist aimed directly at Theo’s face. The golden glow of his eyes was reflected in the chimera’s blue ones, his fangs pricked his lip and claws sank into the palm of his hand. Liam wasn’t sure if his punch would kill Theo but something dangerous inside him told him that it might. 

 

Liam fixed his eyes on the window of Theo’s car. Glass. It would break and it would hurt. But the pain would stop him. 

 

The crash sounded through the preserve and glass flew everywhere, Theo turned his head away to escape the raining glass. Liam wasn’t sure if it was his heartbeat or Theo’s that he could hear racing but he didn’t care, pain shot up his arm and he saw dark liquid run down the window pane. 

 

 _“Liam-”_

 

Rage flooded Liam and he jerked back to plunge his fist into the door. 

 

“What the fuck!” Theo shouted, lunging for Liam, but the beta sidestepped, shoving Theo out of the way before he slammed his fists onto the truck’s hood. 

 

 _“Liam, stop!”_

 

He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t think. He needed to keep himself from punching his claws into Theo’s neck. 

 

The lights erupted and sparked when Liam’s claws sliced through cables and pipes. 

 

“Liam, please stop, this is all I have!” 

 

The tone in Theo’s tone Liam pause. Stealing himself, he lifted glowing eyes to stare at the chimera, who was glaring right back. His claws were tracing ribbons inside his hands and he was panting, furious and desperate. 

 

Finally, Liam felt the rush subside and he stumbled backwards, breathing heavily as his eyes returned to normal. 

 

“I’ll kill you for that.” Theo snarled. 

 

“Not if I kill you first.” Liam replied, exhaustion colouring his tone. 

 

The fight left Theo’s frame suddenly and he slumped, falling against the pieces of his truck and sliding to the floor. “So, that’s what you do instead of killing me, huh?” 

 

“For now.” Liam growled, but he came closer. 

 

“You couldn’t do it.” Theo whispered. 

 

Liam said nothing. 

 

“You don’t know how it is.” He looked at him with burning eyes. “You couldn’t handle it.” 

 

“Killing?” Liam frowned. 

 

“Your first time.” He said lowly. Liam waited, watching Theo’s face, the ever-powerful mask pulsing over dark eyes, deep enough to drown in. “You never forget your first. They’re special.” Theo’s eyes never left Liam’s. “Every time you do it again, you know they were there with you first. You see them, you’ll never forget their eyes.” Liam took in a deep breath, that Theo matched. “They’ll haunt you.” 

 

Then the mask locked, not an ounce of anything deeper anywhere on the cocksure asshole’s face. His eyes narrowed. “Could you live with that?” Liam wished he could look away. “ _I_ would haunt you, be there every single time.” He sucked in a breath. “Forever, always with you. I’ll be right there, inside you.” Liam’s skin felt alive, dancing with heat and ice at the same time. “You’ll see me, _feel_ me. Your first, you’ll never be able to let them go.” 

 

Liam stared down at the centre of Armageddon in Theo’s eyes and forced his foot to slide backwards. His eyes darted to the truck, where black smoke gently blew from metal. Glass and plastic littered the floor and what was left of the truck wasn’t even standing. 

 

 _This is all I have..._ Liam remembered when he allowed his eyes to wander back to Theo. The broken creature, once strong and powerful, now sprawled on the floor, his torso shivering from the wind. 

 

Liam stepped back, forcing his muscles into action. He was drawn to the chimera before him in a way he didn’t want to try to explain, it had been the only outlet he could keep, the one secret that was easy and mindless, and blessedly familiar in a way they had both craved. 

 

But not like this. 

 

“It wouldn’t be you, Theo.” 

 

Silence stretched through the air, casting a spell throughout the preserve, forbidding anything to move. 

 

Theo broke his gaze. 

 

Liam sighed. Taking one last look at the evidence of his fury and the animal he had become. Then he walked away into the darkness and thought he finally understood why storms were named after people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song Time-Bomb by All Time Low


	5. Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters were originally one but it got too long so I had to split it into two. Which also meant I got more artwork because my artists are amazing. Thank you irwinxtrashx for this beautiful piece!

"You're my date." 

"… Is that a threat?" 

 

"You're my date. We're going undercover and you're my date." 

 

"Mase, I am not pretending to be your date to another of your dumb let's-take-a-couples-pole-dancing-lesson-so-I-can-impress-Corey plan." Liam grumbled and rolled onto his back, starfishing on his bed and gazing up at the ceiling. 

"No dancing. No poles. Swear!" Mason persisted down the phone. Liam rolled his eyes, forgetting his best friend couldn't see him. 

"What is it? And why can't your date be, you know, your boyfriend?" Even so Liam resigned himself to playing this game again. 

"Corey actually is going undercover-" 

That got Liam's attention. He sat up, "Wait, Corey is going invisaboy while we scout the place out? Ok, I'm in. But also, what the fuck?" 

 

‘What’ turned out to be a house party. And when Mason said house he meant mansion. Just outside of town and bigger than anything Liam had entered in his life. The exterior was almost entirely made of glass, apparently this guy favoured displaying his wealth over day-to-day privacy. The swimming pool ran almost the entire perimeter of the estate and the lower floor held a bar and a dance floor that spilled out onto the poolside. 

"You sure this guy is just a drug dealer?" Liam hissed, fingers interlaced with his best friend's as they picked their way towards the bar. 

Mason and Corey had heard from Deaton that this guy was starting to traffic in other substances, substances such as supernatural blood. Since this trip was purely research based, Deaton had said that as long as Liam was with them, they probably didn't need to involve Scott just yet. After all he was busy with the hunter army. 

"Apparently. The kind of drugs though, that's the bit Deaton doesn't like. He wants us to see if there's a threat. So, we should start-" 

"Coach?!" Liam had stopped listening to Mason when he spotted Bobby Finstock sauntering across the poolside, a drink in each hand. 

 

If possible, Coach looked even more shocked at recognising them than they were at seeing him. "Boys." Then his eyes fell to their clasped hands. "Ah-hah. I knew it, always knew there was something more going on between the two of you." He looked away toward the distant mountains smugly as though he had just unearthed Beacon Hills' largest secret. 

 

Liam and Mason looked at each other, the beta could see a gleam in Mason's eye that told him his best friend was actually enjoying this. Liam grumbled and tried to pull his hand free but Mason gripped his painfully tight. 

 

"Coach..." Mason tried to fight back his smile and opened his mouth to say something more but then Corey manifested at his side and whispered something in his ear. 

 

Coach stared at them. "Well- So you're also-" He stammered looking at Corey holding Mason holding Liam, "Yes, well, that's fine. I mean, it's all very fine. Carry on. What are you staring at, Dunbar?" 

 

Liam, Mason and Corey watched Coach disappear across the pool, taking the long way around before glancing back at them to see them definitely not watching him then passed the second drink to a tall blonde standing by the jacuzzi. 

 

"Um..." Liam frowned in confusion, his face showing the same disgust a small child would show upon seeing their parents make out. "What is happening?" 

 

Mason yanked them inside toward the bar. "I tried to warn you, this party is kind of, all about hook ups." 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"The host, he's really particular about who he invites. Usually limited to sexual partners. That's why you gotta be my date." 

 

"Why would anyone only limit his invite list to sexual partners and their partners? Doesn’t that limit it considerably? And _wait does that mean-_ " 

 

" _No!_ It does not mean I have slept with him, just made out with him one time at a party, and this was before I knew he was a rich blackmarket broker. And it kind of doesn't limit your invite list when you've slept with two thirds of the states and I've heard he only allows his sexual partners in because he has some kind of insurance on them all. What exactly he has I don't want to know." Mason shuddered dramatically and finally let go of Liam's hand to wrap his arm around Corey's waist. "Find anything?" 

 

"So- wait, he doesn't have insurance on you, right? How did you get off so easily?" 

 

"Firstly, I am not easy at all, thank you." His best friend winked at him. "Secondly, I don’t know, guess he doesn’t see me a much of a threat?" 

 

Liam hummed and ordered himself a drink, trying to understand how weird this whole thing was. "Can we just finish looking around and leave? This is too weird for me." 

 

Mason ignored him and turned to Corey. "As far as I can tell he looks clean. Deaton was right, his trade definitely isn't but it doesn’t look like he gets it straight from the source, he has a supplier." Corey explained. "There was one room I couldn’t get to, I want to go back and check it out." 

 

Mason reached forward to kiss him. "Be careful." He whispered. Corey smiled at him, and vanished. Then Mason raised his eyebrows at the werewolf beside him. "Dance?" He grinned. 

 

Liam rolled his eyes but downed his drink and allowed Mason to tug him towards the crowd of people dancing beside the pool. 

 

 

By the time the fourth song came on, Liam was laughing, damp hair in front of his eyes that he wasn’t quite sure was from sweat or spray from the pool. They had built up a small crowd of people all dancing and swaying to the music around them, shuffling around to dance with different partners or to stray off to the side for a smoke. 

 

Corey appeared at Mason's side when the chord for the next song started. Liam couldn’t help but smile when he watched a slow grin spread across his best friend's face when he realised what the song was and that Corey had appeared just in time for it. Liam rolled his eyes fondly when Mason darted forward to kiss Corey hard before tugging him deeper into the crowds of people. Corey looked back at Liam apologetically but Liam just laughed, and said he'd wanted another drink anyway. A small part of him did admit it was cute to have a couple song, but Mason and Corey had about seventeen. 

 

Leaning heavily on the bar and drawing little patterns in the glass's condensation Liam let his mind drift to Theo. It had been over a fortnight since their last encounter. Liam had spent the first few days denying the monster inside of him, Theo had provoked that, it was an eruption of Theo, his mom's betrayal, his pack's mistrust and his failing at school. Right? The following days Liam had known he had fucked up, but the thing he couldn’t wrap his head around was why Theo had allowed him to do it. Theo always took control, he loved playing the dominant role and he could have knocked Liam out in a second but he hadn't.... 

 

The last few days he had spent trying to understand Theo, trying to guess as to what he would want now. Was this game they were playing over? Had the rules changed? Should Liam apologise? He regretted it, that wasn’t even in question. It had probably been the worst episode he had ever had, and he felt physically sick when he thought of Theo’s face after he had destroyed his truck. 

 

He took a long gulp of his drink, grimacing at the taste and wishing he would feel the effects the way Mason could so he could at least get a break from watching them both making out against a Greek style column at the top end of the terrace. He eyed the column, noting the simple way the head split and curled over itself on either side. "Ionic order." Liam muttered to himself. "Primitive... Pretentious." 

 

As though triggered by his voice, a head lifted in the crowd. 

 

Theo blinked at him and Liam could see confusion flash across his face, he glanced behind him briefly, perhaps checking to see if anyone was watching, or looking for an escape route, Liam couldn’t be sure but he watched the chimera's face set and then stalk toward him. 

 

Theo said nothing as he placed his drink on the bar behind Liam and snaked his hands around Liam's waist, curling his hips against him in time to the music and dipping his mouth into his collar. 

 

"Theo-" Liam began but stopped, he realised he had no idea what he wanted to say to him.  He pushed him back slightly but still held his shoulders so he didn’t go far. Theo regarded him silently and Liam stared into the green depths. They looked different somehow, confusion sparkled through them, quickly followed by a nervousness and a tension that locked his body as soon as his brain clicked onto Liam's rejection. But there was something else there too, much deeper. Beneath the depths there was no grounding asshole certainty. Theo looked lost. 

 

The chimera tried to pull away, to melt into the crowd again but Liam reached for him. Theo danced out of reach and Liam lunged again, grabbing his elbow. Theo arched a pissed off brow at him but Liam made up his mind. He fisted the front of Theo's shirt and pulled him outside in the direction of the dancing crowd still clustered around the poolside. 

 

When Liam was happy, he stopped and turned to the older wolf. Theo was frowning at him. "What-" 

 

"Shut up." Liam hissed. Then he stepped into the space between them and wrapped his arms around Theo's neck. Theo didn’t move and Liam briefly wondered if he had broken him, or even if werewolves could possibly go into shock. The chimera slipped his fingertips under Liam's shirt but Liam pulled his hands away and curled them around his back instead. "Just- dance with me, dumbass." 

 

A dark brow twitched but the corner of Theo's mouth twisted as though trying to find the smirk that was all too at home on his face and he tightened his hands around Liam's lower back, allowing himself to sway with him. 

 

Hands roamed and music pumped. Liam and Theo swayed and danced and Liam actually saw Theo's eyes crinkle when he smiled. A song Liam knew well began to play and Theo actually laughed out loud at Liam's terrible singing. The party around him disappeared and Liam moved closer again, drawing Theo closer to him. He ran his hands across the muscle network of his back and felt Theo ripple beneath him. 

 

"Enjoying yourself, Anger pup?" 

 

Liam leaned back a little to look at Theo's face. The smirk was back, but less guarded, almost relaxed and Liam's chest thrummed with it. 

 

"What if I am?" He nibbled at Theo's ear lobe. The chimera hummed in response, closing his eyes and pressed closer to him, their torsos crushing together that would have hurt if it wasn’t the last thing on Liam's mind. 

 

The music changed and Liam stepped backwards to swipe up his drink, panting a little. Theo looked at him, eyes wide and breathing heavily through his grin. The air between them was different now, easier, almost unreserved. A heavy beat thudded through the air and the dancing bodies around them began to cheer, Liam laughed and tugged Theo back to him, forcing them both to bounce to the music. 

 

The ground vibrated with the pulsing tune and the collective thump of over a hundred jumping feet. Theo had sweat clinging to his forehead and the arm he had across Liam's shoulder was hot and heavy but Liam couldn’t look away from his face. Theo caught him looking and smirked, grabbing Liam's hand and twirling him under his arm. Liam didn’t let go after and forced Theo to copy the movement, laughing as the taller boy had to pull Liam closer to make him reach. 

 

The rest of the world fell away. Foreheads pressed together, eyes closed and opened to lock on the other then close again. Roaming movements, feeling their way along shoulders, backs, hips, flesh, swaying to the music of whatever was playing. Theo's hands bunched in the back of Liam's shirt and Liam's fingers curled on Theo’s jaw, breaths ghosting between them. 

 

The spell was broken suddenly when Theo jerked his head up, bumping Liam's jaw but he didn’t seem to notice. He shifted, body tensing and his mask slammed into place, eyes becoming sharp and hollow. Liam was unable to take his eyes of Theo, the transformation of becoming a different person in less than a second. 

 

"Theodore Raeken." A voice so smooth and fine it reminded Liam of a cloth being drawn over crystal. His body tried to cringe away from it, but he was desperate to see who could thrust Theo's defences up so harshly. 

 

Liam bit back his shocked exclamation as soon as his eyes settled on the man in front of him. The recognition was sucked back into him in a swift gasp that promptly had him spluttering as he tried to breath. 

 

Theo darted his eyes away from the newcomer to glance at Liam. 

 

Liam quickly turned his choking into a laugh. “Just not used to people calling you Theodore.” He wheezed. Theo fought the twitch in his lips and elbowed Liam sharply in the ribs. 

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” The man continued, completely ignoring Liam, giving him the chance he needed to fully identify him. His name was Phil and last year he had been Hayden’s boss at Sinema. 

 

“If only I could say the same.” Theo bit out, chemo signals making Liam look at him strangely. 

 

Phil laughed and reached behind Theo to the chimera’s drink, downing the liquid in one swallow and handing Theo the empty glass. Liam stared as Theo actually took it, eyes watching his every move. Phil rubbed a hand down Theo’s arm. “It’s good to see you.” He purred then melted into the crowd. 

 

"Friend of yours?" Liam grumbled after a minute. 

 

Theo's brow furrowed at the change in Liam's tone. "Something like that." 

 

Liam looked away, the rush from dancing ebbing from his system and he looked around for Mason and Corey. He could feel Theo's eyes still on him, unmoving, as he casually leaned against the balustrade. He put the glass down on the surface, a little heavily for someone that usually controlled their movements so well. One hand was stuffed deep in his pocket. The other snaked out to grasp the front of Liam's shirt. He tugged Liam into him, their mouths meeting briefly. It was soft and slow, tender in a way that took Liam's breath away. It was the first time they had kissed since before the night at the truck. The kiss was over far too quickly and Liam had to steady himself when Theo let go of him. 

 

"How's things with you mom?" 

 

Liam spluttered, mind still reeling from the kiss and stared at him. "How do you know?" 

 

"I was at yours a couple nights ago." He shrugged casually. 

 

Liam glared at the sky over him. "You're a fucking stalk- Why didn’t you come inside and talk to me?" 

 

The chimera looked nonchalant but didn’t break eye contact. "Dunno. Why didn’t you call me instead of hovering over my name for like twenty minutes?" 

 

Liam's mouth hung open. "I..." 

 

Theo snorted and turned away, no longer watching Liam's flailings. "So, how is she?" 

 

The beta took a moment to collect himself. "She's leaving." 

 

"Shit." 

 

If Liam didn't know better, he would have thought that was actual concern in the chimera's eyes. But he did know better. "Dad thought it was over but she was still seeing him. And now she's going to be with him." 

 

"Fuck." 

 

"And I'm staying." Liam answered the unspoken question. "With dad." 

 

Theo didn’t say anything. Liam didn’t say anything. They stood in silence. For some reason Liam felt better for voicing it, though. He hadn't even told Mason yet. Couldn’t bring himself to confess the mess that was his home life. His home was broken - again. And his only solace was a murderous chimera who offered brief moments of an ecstasy in a world of violence and pain. 

 

"Liam!" 

 

Liam turned at Mason's shout. He had forgotten about the company he had come here with and now saw him hurrying towards him. He turned back to Theo only to be confronted by an empty balcony and the heaving crowd that apparently swallowed him up. 

 

"Liam- was that Theo?" Mason stared after the space where Theo had been. 

 

Liam groaned inwardly. "Yeah, we were-" He stopped, considering. "We were dancing together." _No more lies._

 

"What?- Why?- You know what, never mind, not now. Liam, there's hunters here!" It was only then that Liam registered the alarm plastered across Mason's face. 

 

"Fuck!" His eyes flew back to the crowd, scanning for Theo again. "Where's Corey?" 

 

"Finding a way out." 

 

"Was this a set up?" How could they have been so stupid? How could Deaton not have expected- 

 

"I don't think so. They're all undercover, Corey only found out because he heard two of them talking. I don't think anyone knows they're here-" 

 

Mason was cut off before he could finish talking by a hand on his shoulder. Liam flinched as a hand landed on his at the same time, fangs leaping forth ready to attack the hunter. 

 

"Jesus!" Coach flinched but didn’t remove his hands. "Put them away and keep your heads down." 

 

"Coach?!" Liam and Mason said in unison. 

 

"Where's the other one?" He asked, shoving them through the crowd. 

 

"Corey." Liam hissed under his breath, knowing Corey would hear him. Sure enough, the were-chameleon materialized moment later beside Mason. 

 

"Were you just dancing with Theo? As in Theo _Raeken?_ " Was the first thing Corey said. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Wait, there's four-" Coach started to say. 

 

"The fuck-" Corey began, seeming only to have just realised he was there, but Coach just shoved him forward with the other two. 

 

Corey looked at Liam again. "Wow. That's intense." 

 

"Corey!" Mason whined at his boyfriend. "That's my freaking word!" Corey gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dodging out of the way of more people as Coach hurried them along. 

 

"There's one way out that isn't being watched by the hunters." He muttered gruffly. 

 

"What are you even doing-" 

 

"How do you even know-" 

 

Coach interrupted Corey and Mason's questions. "I'm not letting my best players get shot in the head. Now shut up." He proceeded to let out a loud laugh when someone looked strangely in their direction. 

 

"Theo?" Mason whispered at Liam. Liam looked at him, this was why he loved his best friend. Mason didn’t really know nor understand and probably grossly disapproved of what was going on but he still knew what would be going through Liam's mind and that was all that mattered to him. 

 

It took less than a second for Mason to understand Liam's look then he nodded in a way that said he wasn’t happy but he wouldn’t stop him. 

 

Liam ducked out from Coach's grip. 

 

"Dunbar, what the hell are you doing?!" Finstock yelled after him but Liam had disappeared into the crowd. 

 

Everyone around him was still dancing and laughing, completely oblivious to the danger around them. _Fucking hunters._ Would they ever be rid of them? Liam’s eyes scanned the scene around him. It wasn’t concern for the chimera. Liam told himself. He just owed it to him to at least warn him. But his justification scarpered from his mind as soon as his eyes landed on the older wolf. 

 

Theo was walking away from the bar, heading deeper into the house. He was following someone and as Liam got closer, he could see his hand was clasped in Phil's. Liam's stomach dropped and he pushed after them. 

 

"Theo!" He caught up just Phil pressed the button to call the elevator. Theo turned to look at him, he didn’t look surprised at seeing him there. "There's hunters-" He tried but his mind didn’t allow him to think of that for long. "Where are you going?" He had hoped it would sound casual but the broken whisper betrayed the wetness behind his lids. 

 

"I know." Then Theo sighed. "Liam." He waved a hand between them, gesturing. "This was great. But you said it yourself. Its empty." 

 

Liam felt his heart stop. The hunter threat suddenly felt very far away. 

 

"You go back to your friends. And I'll go back to mine." 

 

Liam's eyes flicked to Phil, now standing in the open elevator, waiting. _No._ The ground disappeared. The rest of the world disappeared. The only thing in focus was Theo. And Theo was disappearing. The only fucked up thing in his fucked up life that wasn’t full of lies and pain and allowed him to drop his pretences, his defences. He hadn't dared admit it but now he realised that Theo was the last thing he had been gripping onto. 

 

He felt the salt water breach its barriers and slide down his face, he blinked furiously. Theo turned away and strode into the elevator. 

 

The doors slid closed on Theo, staring back at him with an expression that crushed Liam. 

 

_"Theo..."_


	6. Moving Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter (or is it...)
> 
> Thank you to the four amazing people who made this possible.
> 
>  
> 
> [I hope y'all enjoy it!](http://blockrose.tumblr.com/post/180108570982)

The elevator doors slid open and Theo stepped out. His breathing was heavy and ragged, his movements forced and directionless. With a deep breath, his eyes dragged up from the ground slowly and he froze. 

 

Liam was still there, sat on the couch in the foyer. His face was blank, devoid of anything as he stared back wordlessly.  

 

After a moment, Liam shrugged a little helplessly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

 

A muscle ticked in Theo's cheek and, in a flash, Liam was up and wrapped his arms around him, catching him as Theo crumpled into him.  

 

"Dude, you are so broken." He whispered, mostly to himself. He shifted Theo to the side, still holding one arm around him. Theo said nothing and allowed himself to be led toward the door. 

 

Liam navigated quickly, remembering the way Coach had taken Mason and Corey earlier. He was relieved that it was still clear. There was only one person who had looked at them funny but Liam guessed to anyone else he just looked like he was taking his drunk friend home. Theo kept his eyes down and distantly, Liam wondered where his mind was. His body was walking along beside him but his head wasn’t there. He was somewhere lost, far away.  

 

Once they reached the car park, Liam looked around for a familiar blue truck before he remembered. He was about to ask how Theo had got here when his eyes fell on a large, shiny, black pick-up truck. “Tell me you didn’t...” He whispered to himself. But he knew the truth even before he managed to dig the keys out of Theo’s pocket and see the stolen truck’s lights wink at him. Liam made to climb into the driver’s seat but apparently, that brought Theo from his stupor. He shoved Liam out of the way and climbed in. 

 

"Are you really in a good position to be driving?" Liam asked, his voice was annoyed but weak, part of him was surprised Theo had even let him touch the keys. 

 

"Better than having you drive." He snapped. It was relieving in a way, hearing the familiar snarky attitude. 

 

"You've never even seen me drive! I could be a great driver!" Liam forced the banter, trying anything to ease the tension in Theo's shoulders. 

 

He didn’t bite. Just put the car into gear and drove. 

 

He said nothing when the truck pulled up outside Liam's house, he didn’t even look at him. When Liam didn’t move Theo leaned across him to open his door, all the while without meeting his eyes. 

 

"Theo, come on. At least come inside and shower." Liam began. 

 

"Get out." 

 

"Theo-" 

 

"Liam. Just-" 

 

"No." Liam folded his arms like a stubborn child. 

 

Theo finally raised his eyes to meet him, eyebrow arched. "Going to have a puppy tantrum?" 

 

The slight twitch of his lips made Liam's heart flutter in a way he was sure Theo had heard. "I'm sorry." He spluttered before he could stop himself. 

 

Theo stilled, his eyebrows pinching together. "For what?" He said slowly. 

 

"Nothing. Everything." He garbled quickly, then closed his eyes forcing himself to actually use proper words. "For before... " 

 

Theo looked away. Tension setting between his shoulders again. "It's fine. There's nothing-" 

 

"Please come in." Liam interrupted him, sensing another _get out._

 

"No-" 

 

"I can literally smell Phil on you." He knew it was a dangerous angle to play and tensed for Theo's response. When none came, he pressed further. "You want to smell like Phil?" 

 

An unreadable expression crossed Theo's face and he opened his mouth. Realising he didn’t actually want an answer to that question Liam scrambled out of the open door quickly- and with great difficulty considering he hadn't undone his belt. He flailed with the buckle and all but tumbled onto the ground. 

 

Whatever Theo had been going to say died on his lips when he saw Liam's antics and he snorted loudly. "Fine." 

 

Theo said nothing about the bags in the kitchen, filled with his mom's stuff and Liam was grateful for that. He followed him up the stairs and into Liam's room.  

 

The house was empty. His step-father was working a night shift and his mom wasn’t going to be here until tomorrow but Liam shut the door behind him anyway and turned robotically into the room, he was focussed on the little screen of his phone. Mason and Corey had got away safely and Mason was currently yelling on the pack chat in capital letters about how Coach could possibly know about werewolves... 

 

It took Liam a few minutes to notice but when he finally looked up, Theo was standing awkwardly in his room, not really looking at anything in particular and it occurred to Liam that this was the first time the chimera had been in his room when they weren’t having sex.  

 

"You alright?"  

 

"Fine." Theo said again, glancing out of the window. 

 

"… Okay." Liam opened his closet. "Towel." He said throwing it at Theo. "Shower." He pointed at his en-suite even though Theo knew perfectly well where it was and how to work it. "Help yourself to my clothes if you want. I'll make sure the water's hot."  

 

He left him alone in the room and ran the water in the shower, unsure if he'd made the excuse to give himself a moment alone or Theo.  

 

When Theo pushed the door open, Liam was leaning on the sink. He watched the chimera through the mirror, he wore only his jeans and Liam's eyes skirted over the solid, ripped torso.  

 

Liam only moved to turn around, still leaning against the sink and watched as Theo undid the button on his jeans and the material fell to the floor. The chimera let Liam's eyes roam and he smirked when they finally came back up to his. Then he opened the shower door and stepped under the spray. 

 

Liam stood, debating for a second. Then tugged off his own clothes and followed him. Although Theo knew Liam was there, he still flinched when Liam's arms encircled him from behind. Liam said nothing and placed a kiss on Theo's shoulder, tracing his lips across the skin onto his neck. He hadn't shaved for a few days and let the stubble scratch across the chimera's skin, knowing he liked it. Theo moaned softly and dropped his head back onto Liam's shoulder, reaching for the tiled wall with one hand to steady himself. 

 

The sound Theo made went straight to Liam's groin and his pressed his hard length against Theo's ass earning a gasp. Liam held Theo's hips still and rocked against him, sucking a bruise onto the skin at his neck. Theo tried to turn his head to kiss him but Liam grinned and moved his head back, pressing kisses into the nape of Theo's neck. 

 

Theo's other hand jerked to the wall roughly and Liam pressed him forward against it, reaching a hand around the front of him to grip his cock, moaning into his skin at the hard feel of it in his hand. He brought his other hand between them and pressed a finger between the globes of Theo's ass, feeling wetness there already. 

 

Theo jerked away from him, turning around and pressing his back to the wall. He stared at him with wide eyes. It was only then that Liam noted the coppery tang in the air and looked down at his finger, a faint red trail washing away from his skin. 

 

"Oh my God-" 

 

"Shut up." Theo snapped, refusing to meet his eyes. 

 

"There's blood-" 

 

"Fuck off." 

 

"No. Theo-" 

 

"I don’t need your pity, Liam. Get the fuck away from me!" 

 

Liam tried to reach for him. "Theo, I don't-" 

 

"Get out!" He shoved Liam back, the shower door was thrown wide and Liam fell hard, hitting the base of his spine on the floor. He looked up to see Theo still looking at him. "Please." He whispered. 

 

Silently, Liam got to his feet and walked out of the bathroom, not meeting Theo's eyes. He slammed the door behind him and angrily began pulling some clothes from his drawers. He dressed hurriedly and left a pile on the bed for Theo then went downstairs. 

 

Liam felt physically sick. His head couldn’t keep up with the events of what had happened. He had always known he and Theo were destined to implode. But he had never ever thought Theo's demons would crush him the way they did. The broken dusty pieces of Theo's soul were not only sharp and jagged and drenched in blood, there were buried and scattered so far Liam didn’t know if they could ever fit together again.  

 

It was past midnight when Theo finally came downstairs. A muscle ticked in Liam's jaw when he noticed Theo was back in his own clothes instead of Liam's. His anger softened however when he recognised the waistband of his own boxer shorts poking out above Theo's jeans. He figured Theo's own boxers must have blood on them. This realisation made his anger spike again.  

 

Theo must have noticed because he paused on his way to the front door to glance at Liam. 

 

"Don't even think about leaving." Liam snapped, glaring at his coffee cup. 

 

Theo didn’t move. "You know, I could have just gone out of the window like usual." 

 

"You know I would have come after you." Liam said immediately. 

 

"It's usually the other way around." Theo smirked darkly. 

 

Liam ignored him. He took a deep breath. Ten seconds of courage. Then. "Stay here tonight." 

 

Theo stared at him. A frown ghosting across his face almost in confusion. "No."  

 

"Theo." Liam reached for him but Theo jerked his hand away making for the door. 

 

"Hey!" Liam jumped up, barging in between Theo and the exit.  

 

"Move." Theo snarled. A couple of months ago Liam would have cowered under the glare, now he stood his ground staring back. "I will shove you through the fucking door-" 

 

"Go ahead." Liam snarled back. "I'll just follow you. You're not going dark on me and you're not sleeping in your fucking truck alone-" 

 

"Go fuck yourself!" Theo spat. 

 

"I don't pity you, Theo. I _care_ about you!" 

 

And there it was. The naked truth. Laid out in front of them, the steady heartbeat proof that Liam wasn't lying. 

 

Theo took a step back, eyes narrowing. "No, you don't." 

 

"Just stay." He begged. Liam wasn't quite sure why he was so desperate. Theo hadn't seen the pack in months, his quest to steal the pack and power was long forgotten and he lived in his truck alone with no one and nothing. He had no reason to stay in Beacon Hills, he had never had a reason to stay in Beacon Hills, Liam realised.  _"Please."_  Now he felt that if Theo walked out that door, he would never see him again.  

 

"Okay.” Softly. “I'll stay." 

 

Liam's eyes darted to his. Theo's were dark and guarded but met his without flinching.  

 

Sagging with relief, Liam shifted slightly, not quite unblocking the door but turning to the kitchen. "You, urr... You hungry?"  

 

Theo said nothing but his eyes moved to the kitchen and Liam already knew the answer. The chimera followed him into the other room and stood awkwardly while Liam fumbled around in the cupboards, taking out everything he could. "Pasta, spaghetti, fries, pizza, bacon-" 

 

"How long have you known about the truck?" Theo said calmly, ignoring the growing pile of food packets on the counter top.  

 

Liam glanced at him briefly. "Since that one time we had sex in the truck." He shrugged. "Pasta okay?" He didn’t wait for a response and flicked the cooker on. "I couldn't sleep and I realised I had never actually thought about why you had a pillow in your car." 

 

He saw the corner of Theo's mouth twitch despite the chimera's silence. 

 

 

"So, Coach knows what we are." Liam stated casually, as he set a large plate of food in front of Theo. Theo hesitated a minute before picking up the fork and poking at it. He grunted for Liam to continue, the beta was leaning against the counter top, stabbing leftovers from the pot and shovelling them into his mouth. "I literally have no idea how, he was at the party earlier and then the hunters showed up and yeah." He spoke through a mouthful of pasta. "What?" He snapped, noticed Theo stare at him. 

 

"You're disgusting." 

 

Liam set the pan down, still full of pasta. He knew Theo would probably come down to pick at in during the night when no one was around. 

 

The conversation flowed easily from there and Theo slowly relaxed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. It was back in Liam's room when the beta first noticed the scent of anxiety again. He clicked off the bathroom light, emerging in only a pair of sweatpants. Theo was picking through the congregation of assorted crap that cluttered the top of Liam's chest of drawers. He was still dressed and Liam rummaged in a drawer until he pulled out another pair of sweatpants and tossed them to Theo without looking up, then he yanked back the covers and clambered into the bed, face planting the pillow gratefully. 

 

A minute later he heard the bathroom door click open and Theo reappeared. The anxiety was thick, and it annoyed Liam's tired brain. "Come here." He mumbled, turning towards Theo but not opening his eyes. 

 

"Huh?"  

 

"Come here, dumbass." Liam cracked an eye open to glare at him and looked pointedly at the mattress in front of him. Theo eyed the bed but Liam just huffed and reached out, grabbing him and yanking him onto the bed beside him.  

 

Theo shifted around uncomfortably for a few minutes before Liam sighed and shuffled back as far as he could, giving the chimera space. Theo said nothing but the shuffling eased. The room was silent for a few minutes and part of Liam wanted to reach across the space between them to see if Theo was okay, but he knew he wasn’t and he also felt that the touch wouldn’t be appreciated, so he his eyes closed and breathed the familiar scent, now coating his room in a way that should annoy him but really didn’t. 

 

 

Liam woke up to an empty bed. His fingers reaching out and grasping nothing but cold sheets. He lifted his head up and blinked blearily but his sleep-clogged mind already knew the house was empty.  

 

The weariness ran from his limbs only to be replaced by a panicked chill. He knew it had been too much. He had known he was too broken. The chimera had run.  

 

But as Liam scrambled into his clothes a small part of his brain clicked with a possibility. There was one place in Beacon Hills he might have gone to. 

 

Liam dashed through the house, grabbing his keys and throwing himself into the driver's seat of his new car. He didn’t have a license yet but he could drive well enough and it was the middle of the night. No one sensible would be out on the roads now. Especially no one peeling out of their driveway and speeding to the outskirts of the town like Liam was. 

 

When Liam stopped the car and opened the door, the chill of the night air rushed at him like a warning. One he desperately wished he could listen to. But he locked his car and made his way towards the familiar building looming above him. 

 

He wasn’t sure exactly what made him go inside, he had known the second that he turned off the engine that Theo wasn’t there. He had been wrong and Theo was long gone. But somehow Liam couldn’t stop his legs from taking him forward into the dread doctors lair. 

 

It was colder than he remembered, dank water slid down the walls leaving trails of slime and drips echoed down the winding passageways but still he kept going, picking his way along the path until Liam stepped into the room where he and Hayden had once been held captive. His eyes found the spot instantly and he had to fight down the memories with a snarl before turning back into the room. 

 

He should leave, he knew this was a place of ghosts and memories but somehow, the knowledge that this place had been Theo’s life growing up made him press on. Tools and gross objects that spoke of pain littered the room. The walls were broken and beaten, flashes of the beast and the recent fight jumped back to him and he fought it down with an impatient interest in something new. A pile of papers he didn’t remember. 

 

He picked up the first, it was a document detailing one of the experiments, another failure. But that wasn’t what made Liam’s blood run cold. It wasn’t by the dread doctors. This was Theo’s action report. 

 

 _Stabbing. Lacerations. Torture. Breakages._ The words jumped out to Liam on the page and his heartbeat slowed as shock danced across his skin making his skin tingle. His blood ran cold as he read the full report, the details of the death. 

 

Liam dropped the paper and picked up a second sheet, hoping it wouldn’t be Theo. He was wrong. 

 

The papers spoke of a monster, a creature that had pulled the beating heart from a man, still breathing. More dangerous than the animal that had tried to steal Scott’s pack. This was someone else. This was the abomination born from the monsters in the dark. 

 

He picked up a third sheet, unable to stop. The details were the same. And the fourth. And the fifth. 

 

“Theo what did you do?” Liam breathed. 

 

But as he read, there was one detail he couldn’t ignore. The same detail in every single document. A detail the dread doctors had listed as a fail of performance, but something apparently Theo had been unable to stop. Every death had been from having their heart ripped out. 

 

_“Fuck.”_

_You never forget your first. They’re always there, always with you._

 

Theo’s words floated back to him and Liam stared. How deep did the chimera’s scars go? 

 

Liam stepped back to leave, he had to get out, get away from this monster he knew wasn’t Theo anymore. But as he took a step, he paused, eying the pile of papers. Then, in one move he swiped up a box of matches and set the pages on fire. 

 

Oils and chemicals sparked and roared and Liam walked away. His feet heavy as he left the blazing room behind him. 

 

He knew exactly where Theo would be. 

 

 

Theo could sense him coming, he would have smelled him before he heard him. But Theo didn’t move as the beta approached. 

 

Liam took a step closer. "What are you doing?" 

 

For a long time, Liam worried Theo wasn’t going to answer him. Then the chimera took a deep breath. "Running." 

 

Liam glanced at the inky black water and sighed. "I know." 

 

Silence. 

 

“You’re not coming back.” It wasn’t a question, but it still hung in the air just in case, in case of a maybe. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Why?” But Liam knew the answer, he had always known. 

 

“This life, your life.” He ground his teeth as he looked into the waters where his sister had died. “It wasn’t made for someone like me.” 

 

"Theo. You’re not-" 

 

"Don't." The word sounded like a snarl and Liam could see Theo’s face contorting with all the pain and anger and guilt that his mask usually hid so well. It flashed to the surface alongside a rush of freezing cold wind as though the ghost he couldn’t give up was choosing this moment to haunt him. "I wanted to do it!” He all but shouted. “I wanted to kill her. And I lived with that.” He turned to glare at Liam with eyes so deep they made him question whether Theo knew about where he had just been, what he had just done. “I accepted that my place in life was as a monster. And that was fine, it was where I was supposed to be. But then-" He choked and closed his eyes before starting again. "Then you happen and you come and tell me you care about me. That you can possibly care about someone like that. Are you _fucking stupid?!_ " He spat out. "No-one could care about someone like that. Especially you." 

 

Liam stood where he was, Theo's words washed over him but they barely touched him the way his face did. 

 

"You, the strongest beta. Beta of a true alpha. You who-" He turned to look at him finally and Liam stared as though he had been punched. Tear tracks ran down Theo's face and his brows were crumpled in a grief beyond self-loathing. "You who-" 

 

"Hey." Liam stepped up to him forcing Theo to look at him. "You're a dumbass. And you're an asshole. And you're annoying as hell, you know that? I'm literally out here in a t-shirt freezing my ass off because yes, I care about you. That's my fucking prerogative, not yours. Okay? You said it yourself, the strongest beta of a true alpha, now if I'm what you say I am would I be out here having a pity party with someone I didn’t think was worth a damn?" 

 

Theo didn’t say anything but Liam heard the click of his teeth grinding together. 

 

"You're not the monster you once were. And I don't think that was who you were born to be.” 

 

Silence. 

 

"Look." Liam took a deep breath and built the courage inside him. "If you want to do this; I'm in.” He nodded at the space between them. “But that won't happen if you don't stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself." 

 

"I will hurt you." Theo whispered. 

 

Liam took a step closer. "Go ahead." 

 

Theo took a step back. "I mean kill you." 

 

Step forwards. "No, you won't." 

 

Theo glanced around him desperately. "Phil, today-." He tried. 

 

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you wanted that.” Liam was angry and impatient, and ignored the way the chimera froze. “Tell me that had nothing to do with what I told you about my mom. Tell me you didn’t freak out and try to fuck things up enough to slam the door on us permanently.” 

 

Liam watched Theo’s face twist and shatter, shining with moisture. 

 

“You know.” He tried again. “Instead of playing the role of the monster, you could try forgiving him.” 

 

Theo turned to stare at him as though he had grown an extra head. He shook his head minutely with wide eyes. _“No...”_

 

"Theo..." A violent shiver wracked through Liam's body. "Can we do this later? I'm literally freezing to death out here." 

 

Theo nodded and scrubbed a hand across his face so hard it must have hurt but he said nothing and dutifully followed Liam as he picked his way back away from the bridge. 

 

When they reached the edge of the preserve, Theo glanced at his truck. "I don't..." 

 

"Get in my car, we'll pick it up tomorrow." Liam said. 

 

Theo looked at him then nodded, clambering into the passenger side of Liam's car. Liam started the engine then reached out to take Theo's hand. The chimera said nothing but watched Liam lace his fingers between his. It was the touch they both needed and Liam felt a part of Theo relax into it. He pulled Theo's hand with him to put the car into gear, not willing to break the contact.  

 

They rode the journey home in silence but Liam knew Theo was cooling beside him. The fire that had thundered through his veins in the forest now deserting him, leaving hollow ashes in its wake and a bone deep exhaustion that looked like it had been waiting to catch up with him for a very long time. 

 

They broke hands long enough for Liam to park and for them to make their way up to the front door. The beta paused when they reached the landing outside his room. "If- If you don't want... I mean- there's a spare room if-" 

 

Theo kissed him hard, pressing Liam against the door. Liam's arms wrapped around Theo's waist instantly and Theo's hands came up to cup his face. 

 

Although the kiss didn’t last long, neither of them moved. Their hands remained on each other and their foreheads pressed together. 

 

"Stay." Theo whispered. 

 

Liam considered pointing out that as they were outside his room it would technically be Theo that would be the one staying but the thought died instantly when Theo reached behind him and pushed the door open.  

 

Theo exhaled when Liam's lips met his again, moaning into the kiss and walking Liam backwards into the room.  

 

A small part of Liam’s brain registered that he was in his own room with his shoes on and he tried to toe them off without breaking the kiss. Theo laughed into his mouth when Liam stumbled, gripping his shoulders to steady him. Successfully free of his footwear Liam reached to tug at the back of Theo's shirt. The chimera obliged, breaking the kiss for a second to yank it off before he seized Liam's mouth again, tongue slipping past his lips to rub against his own.  

 

Liam groaned at the feel and turned them, pushing Theo backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and they fell onto it. 

 

Liam kissed Theo's mouth deeply, moaning softly before pulling back to look at him, fingers tracing away the tear tracks still smudged on his cheeks. "We don't have to-" 

 

"No." Theo interrupted, skating a finger nail down Liam's spine, making him shiver. "I need- I need to feel you." He whispered, reaching forward to lick Liam's neck. 

 

Liam gasped and shifted so he was straddling Theo, tugging his own t-shirt over his head and flinging it into the corner. A soft whimper escaped Liam's throat when he felt fingers skim over one nipple, pinching and tugging. Theo pulled Liam's chest to his mouth and sucked on the other. Liam arched against him and rocked his hips into Theo's making the chimera growl around the sensitive bud. 

 

"Theo-" 

 

At Liam's groan, Theo pushed him up and reached between them, slipping his hand under the elastic of Liam's sweatpants. Liam cursed when he felt Theo's fingers wrap around his solid dick and threw his head back to allow in more sharp breaths when Theo's finger slid over his tip, spreading precome over his hand and along Liam’s length.  

 

Liam reached to grasp a handful of Theo's hair, smiling at the realisation that it was long enough to tangle his fingers in. His hand slid down Theo's cheek and the chimera turned his head to suck Liam's fingers into his mouth. Liam moaned and moved his two fingers, fucking into Theo's mouth slowly, intently, eyes locked. 

 

Liam slid off Theo to tug his sweat pants fully off then he crawled over the older wolf, slipping his tongue beneath the waistband of his, and snapping the elastic against his skin with his teeth. Theo jerked at the second time and Liam grinned, gripping the fabric with both hands before yanking it off. 

 

Theo's cock sprung free, hard and dripping. Liam licked his lips and met Theo's eyes. The dull glow in them made his heart hum. He gripped Theo's cock in one hand and rolled his tongue over the tip, slowly, dangerously. Theo groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow. Liam licked it again, once, twice. Then slid his tongue down the full length and back up, smiling at the movement in Theo's hips and the soft noises he made. He let a gentle laugh vibrate across the head of Theo’s cock then sucked him into his mouth, coating his dick in saliva and pumping with his hand as he moved his head. 

 

"Fuck- Liam- _Fuck-"_ Theo's claws fisted in the bedsheets and Liam heard them rip. He pushed Theo's cock to the back of his throat, feeling his gag reflex jerk his neck. 

 

 _"Liam."_ Theo whimpered. 

 

"Tell me." Liam whispered against the sensitive skin. 

 

"I need you to fuck me." 

 

Liam hesitated. "No." 

 

Theo pulled Liam back up to him, kissing into his mouth until Liam moaned. "Please." He rasped. 

 

"I don't want to hurt you." Liam whispered against Theo's lips. 

 

"I heal fast." 

 

"Not that fast." 

 

"I trust you."  

 

Liam stilled. His body was pressed heavily on top Theo's, his lips pressed against his, their cocks grinding together with delicious friction. He had no idea how to respond to what Theo had just said, or even if he had heard it right. But the surge of emotion threatened to overwhelm him. Liam shoved it down, rocking his hips hard and earning a gasp from Theo before sitting back and reaching for his drawer. "Okay." 

 

Theo trailed one hand lazily across Liam's chest while the beta distributed lube on his fingertips. Liam stroked Theo's cock slowly, wrapping his fingers around it and twisted his wrist on the upward rub. He gently slid a slicked up finger inside him. 

 

Theo hissed and Liam began to retract immediately but Theo grabbed his arm. "Don't stop." He begged. Liam leaned forward and kissed Theo's chest, trailing lips of fire across his skin as he slid his finger back in and curled it, drawing out and pushing back in. 

 

Theo groaned loudly and pushed his head back into the pillow, arching his back. Liam grinned into his chest, biting his nipple into his mouth as he slid in another finger earning a harsh cry. Liam fucked into the tight ring of muscles with his fingers, sitting back and using his other hand to cover his own cock in lube. 

 

Theo bucked when Liam touched the spot deep inside and Liam slid his fingers out with a smirk, replacing them with the tip of his cock. He paused, unsure of the pain he could cause the chimera. But Theo wrapped his legs around Liam and forced him into him, burying his cock in deep. 

 

Liam's cry matched Theo's and he grasped Theo's hips tightly to catch himself. 

 

He wasn’t sure if the pause was for him or for Theo but after that single moment, he allowed himself to thrust into the older wolf with slow deliberation. Theo’s moans encouraged him and he ground into him, desperate to hear more. The friction built and danced around them in noises of pleasure and intensity. Liam came forwards to kiss Theo harshly as he drove into him mercilessly. Theo snarled at the bite of pain but kissed Liam back fiercely, gripping both his ass cheeks to slam his hips forward. 

 

"Come for me, Baby Wolf." He moaned into Liam's mouth, bringing his hands to tangle in the beta's hair. "I want you to come inside me." 

 

Liam cried out as he came. Undone by Theo's words and he kissed him through the climax, body shaking and lips quivering with desperate sounds of fulfilment. 

 

Theo kissed him back hungrily and Liam barely noticed the hand that seemed to be fumbling at the side of him. He was lost in the kiss and the echoes of the peak, fireworks fading behind his eyelids when one arm locked around his waist like a tentacle, the other snaked around to his ass a he felt a long finger probe into him.  

 

He jerked at the feel, certain his body would implode from the sensation now. Theo didn’t allow the kiss to break, opening him up with his fingers until Liam tore his head away, needing the oxygen to gasp a loud moan. Theo darted his head up and latched his mouth around the claiming mark still visible on Liam's collar. Liam’s curse clawed free from his throat in a barely contained roar and his body bucked.    

 

Theo then lifted Liam's hips, bringing him to hover over his cock. He stroked himself slowly, fingers rubbing against Liam's hole as he did. Liam's moans came short and fast and he lowered himself on Theo's length. The fullness stretching him and then Theo was moving again. Moving his hands, guiding Liam and moving his own hips. 

 

 _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_

 

Liam wasn’t sure which one of them was speaking but he didn’t care. Every moment was pleasure, red, coiling, sparking pleasure with white hot intensity. Theo's name formed on his lips and tumbled out as a plea and he snapped his mouth shut before he said something really stupid.  

 

A harsh noise that sounded like assent came from Theo and Liam felt the pressure building again. He gripped his own cock and pumped it, moaning aloud into his room. Theo batted his hand away and wrapped his own fingers around Liam's cock.  

 

 _"Theo-"_ He gasped out. 

 

"Me too, Baby Wolf." Theo responded in a gasp. 

 

Liam clamped his hand over Theo's eyes as he came, white ropes of pleasure covering Theo's chest, lips and the back of Liam's hand. He felt the chimera flinch from the sudden blindness but then the realisation of the tender act had him moaning something that sounded dangerously like a sob and his thumbs dug bruises into Liam's hips as Theo came hard. 

 

Whimpers and moans matched the rolls that pulsed slowly through them and Liam removed his hand. Theo blinked up at him, come on his lips and tousled hair and Liam etched the image into his memory, tucking it away somewhere behind his heart. 

 

Trembles slowed from Theo's form and the chimera tugged Liam into him, smearing Liam's come over both their chests and holding him in a tight embrace. 

 

Liam felt Theo pull out of him and sighed slightly at the loss. He sat back up and struggled off of Theo to stand up. Theo leaned up on his elbows and regarded him softly. The permanent darkness in his eyes was softer than Liam had ever seen it and he leaned back down to kiss the older wolf lying so beautifully in front of him. His lips softly brushed against Theo’s until the chimera parted them, Liam kissed him deeply and passionately. Theo's eyes closed upon the contact and he moaned slightly into Liam's mouth, tongue roaming across Liam's. The taste of his come was strong on his tongue but Liam barely noticed it, the taste of Theo was intoxicating. 

 

He pulled back and smiled softly before walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open. 

 

Liam had only been under the spray of the shower for a few seconds when Theo's arms snaked around his waist, one arm pulling him closer, the other ran softly through Liam's hair. 

 

Liam revelled in the feel for a minute before he sighed and turned around, looking Theo in the eye. "We ever going to talk about this?" He whispered softly. 

 

Theo's brows furrowed, not understanding. then his eyes fell on the mark on Liam's collar. He dropped his head. "Yeah. Sorry." He muttered. 

 

Liam tilted his head back up, frowning in a way that asked him to continue. Theo complied. "It was dumb and I was desperate. Pretty low that night too. I just kind of wanted to feel that something as good as you could be mine." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. They're not permanent, you can get rid of it. You need to mix-" 

 

"Theo." 

 

"Mistletoe and-" 

 

"Theo!" 

 

Theo's eyes snapped up and his mouth clicked closed. 

 

"I told you. If you want to do this, I'm in." Liam felt his certainty give him strength and he smiled through his words. 

 

"What- what exactly does that mean?" Theo whispered, his eyebrows flickered as though he was trying to control the emotions dancing behind the green depths before they could emerge on his face. 

 

Liam kissed him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Figure out what you want it to mean. Then we'll talk." He stepped out of the shower. 

 

Liam didn’t bother getting dressed, just dried himself and climbed into the bed. His fingers traced the slashes in his sheets and he snorted softly to himself. 

 

Theo didn’t hesitate this time. He slipped into the bed beside Liam and the beta felt the tension build in his shoulders but Theo pressed up against him anyway and Liam shuffled his cheek to rest on his shoulder, tentatively he reached a hand across the chimera's chest. He felt the heartbeat spike when it settled over his heart but Theo just closed his own hand over Liam's. 

 

"And if I can't figure it out?" He muttered after a minute. 

 

"That's okay." Liam whispered. 

 

"And if-" 

 

"That's ok too." 

 

"Li-" 

 

"Shh." Liam pressed closer to him as though he could shut him up. "You don't have to be on watch here. You can sleep." 

 

Liam felt Theo's mouth shut abruptly and he cracked an eye open to see him stare at the ceiling, blinking.  

 

After a few minutes Liam pushed himself up, leaned across his bed and fiddled with the latch on the window, he shoved it wide open as far as it would go then flopped back down again. Sounds of the nights drifted in on cool air that smelled of cars, suburbs, people, and faintly the forest and softer smells of the night, all came to wash over them. "Better?" 

 

Theo grunted softly and pulled his arm free from between them, wrapping it around Liam's back. The beta snuggled closer to him and began tracing patterns on Theo's chest with his finger. 

 

"What are you doing?" Theo mumbled. 

 

Liam sighed. "Mom used to do it when I was a kid and couldn’t sleep. Try and guess what word I'm writing." He said, finger tracing big letters through the soft hairs on his torso. 

 

"Alpha." Theo said after a minute. 

 

"Mmm-hmm." Liam pressed a kiss against his ribs, then moved to begin tracing another word. 

 

"Chimera..."  

 

Kiss. 

 

"...Clark Kent? Really?" Liam laughed but kissed him again in confirmation, finger beginning the next word. 

 

Liam traced the six word four times before glancing up. Theo's eyes were closed, his mouth parted slightly and he was breathing softly. Childish vulnerability where his usual asshole mask would go. Liam hummed smugly and closed his eyes. Superman had nothing on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and helping support me with this, it wouldn't have happened without you. 
> 
>  
> 
> ... Watch this space...

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: This is an AU where Liam's mom is not a great mom. I'm sorry, I love Jenna but it was relevant to the story and it's only for this AU, please don't hate me.


End file.
